Sacred Memories
by Golden Immortality
Summary: What happens when a tragedy happens and people's lives are in danger? Contains SuzeJesse, PaulKelly, DavidShannon, CeeCeeAdam, and GinaJake. Read and Review. Complete!
1. Crash!

Chapter 1

Carmel

"Do have everything you need?" my mom asked us. Jesse, Gina, and I are going to L.A. for a weekend by ourselves. Jesse has a medical conference and, of course, I wanted to go with him. Gina wanted to go too, before she got weighed down with responsibility. Even though she is eight months pregnant, her doctor said it was safe for her to travel.

"Yes, we do," I said for all of us. We're going by train, because (1) Jesse doesn't trust air travel, and (2) it was the cheapest way of transportation. (A/N: I don't know if this is true)

"Okay, well have fun," my mom replied.

"We will," I assured her as we headed for the train.

Los Angeles

"Cee Cee, are you sure this is the best way to travel," David Ackerman questioned Suze's best friend, Cee Cee Webb, as she, he, and his girlfriend, Shannon, boarded the L.A. train to Carmel.

"It's so much better than flying, and you'll be able to see the landscape," Cee Cee explained sitting down.

"If you're sure," David said a little worried.

South-Bound Train

"Jesse, are you okay?" I asked him as we found our seats. Jesse was looking pale so I took his hand in mine.

"I'm fine," he tried to reassure me, but it didn't work.

"Then why are you squeezing the blood out of my hand," I pointed out laughing a little bit. He blushed and loosened his grip. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." I leaned over and gave him a kiss. He kissed me back, passionately. He opened his mouth for me, and I enjoyed the taste of him.

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves, are we?" a voice replied from the aisle.

We pulled apart and I looked up to meet the eyes of Paul Slater, "What are you doing here?"

"I have an internship at a law firm in L.A.," Paul explained, "And Kelly here wanted to come too." He draped his arm around her, pulling her closer and making her smile reach her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Jesse has a medical conference in L.A., so we," gesturing to myself, Jesse, and Gina, who was sitting in the seat across from me and Jesse, "decided to make it group trip."

North-Bound Train

"I'm going to go to the bathroom before the train starts moving," Shannon announced as she stood up moved to the aisle.

"Okay," David replied kissing her cheek before she left.

When Shannon left, Cee Cee moved to Shannon's seat from her seat across the aisle. "Suze told me you're in college," Cee Cee said, "How does it feel to be a seventeen-year-old college student?"

"It's easier than I thought it would be, but it's still challenging," David answered as he pulled his laptop out of his bag. As he opened the laptop and powered it up, he asked, "Where are you coming from?"

"A medical conference," Cee Cee explained, "It was for all nurses in medical school, there is another one tomorrow afternoon for doctors in medical school."

Just then Shannon came back from the bathroom. Cee Cee stood up to go back to her seat and nearly fell over when the train started moving.

"I got back just in time," Shannon replied.

South-Bound Train

"Hope you don't mind that we're sitting across the aisle from you," Paul said to me, his smile never leaving his face.

"Why would I mind? You can sit wherever you want," I told him, rolling my eyes. Then not even a minute after the train started moving, they started making out like crazy. I glared at them, burning holes in the back of his head.

"Just ignore them, querida," Jesse advised taking my hand.

"How can I when I can hear them all the way over here," I pointed out. Then I stopped ranting and realized what I was doing. What do I care if they make out the whole trip. Big deal.

North-Bound Train

The train was twenty minutes out of the station, and in ten minutes will be approaching the tunnel between Carmel and Los Angeles. David was on his laptop, typing a report due in three weeks. Shannon was asleep in her seat next to David. Across the aisle, Cee Cee was going over her notes from the conference.

Suddenly the train seemed to pick up speed. Cee Cee figured the conductor was just trying to make the tunnel before nightfall, so she went back to her notes.

The train continued to pick up speed and David looked up to see if Cee Cee felt the change of speed.

"I'm going to see what's going on," Cee Cee stated as she started walking to the front. David followed close behind. When they were outside the conductor's station, the train seemed to be going fifty miles above the speed limit. "This train is going way too fast," Cee Cee pointed out.

They opened the door and found the conductor passed out over the controls with a beer can clutched in his hand and five others on the floor.

"Nice time to get drunk," David groaned as he moved closer to the conductor, "I found the problem. The conductor pushed that lever forward when he passed out. We have to pull the lever back now."

David and Cee Cee placed both their hands on the lever and on the count of three they started to pull.

Then Cee Cee looked up to see bright lights through the window, "We're going to hit that train! We have to go back!" Cee Cee exclaimed.

"You go!" David shouted over the roar of the two trains.

"But–"

"Go!"

Just as Cee Cee got back to the passenger car, the two trains collided. Cee Cee fell in the aisle and felt debris fall on top of her.

South-Bound Train

The sudden force of our train hitting another on took us all by surprise. I felt Jesse's hand slip out of mine, I tried to grab him again, but he fell into the aisle, out of reach. I tried to call him, but before I could I fell to the floor of the seats and basically everything fell on top of me to block my vision.


	2. Trapped!

_Querida1607-Thanks for the review! Here's more, I hope you keep reading this story and reviewing._

_Sing-to-the-stars-Thanks for the review! Majority of the people will be okay except for a couple of people. You'll have to read to find out._

_Lluvia-Thanks for the review! This story will be suspenseful and sooo sad. Hope you don't cry or hate me when you read about David._

_Thanks again to everybody who reviewed. I'm hoping that this story will be liked by everybody. Chapter three should be up by the latest tomorrow, all I have to do is type it, it's all written in my notebook._

_Enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 2

North-Bound Train

_Cough. Cough. _The air was thick with smoke and dust from the debris of the train. Cee Cee picked her head up, still coughing. She, slowly and carefully, moved into a sitting position. Her head pounded and her lip ached too. Cee Cee moved her hand to her temple and she felt a bump that hurt when she touched it. Then she moved her hand to lip and felt wet, sticky blood.

_Cough. Cough. _"Shannon!" she called out struggling to stand up, "Shannon!" Cee Cee squinted through the haze, trying to find the other girl.

There was clinks and clanks, and then there was a thud on the floor. Cee Cee turned around and saw Shannon picking herself off the floor.

Cee Cee rushed over to help her and caught sight of the girl's entire right side of her face smeared with blood.

"Where's David?" Shannon croaked her eyes filled with worry.

"He told me to come back here," Cee Cee explained, "I hope he made it back or else he..." she trailed off.

"Or else he what?" Shannon pushed for more information.

"Or else he was caught in the middle of the train collision," Cee Cee finished.

South-Bound Train

Darkness. Suffocating darkness. Something was blocking my vision. I pulled my hand up, but it was caught under something. I wrestled it free and tried to push the thing blocking my vision away. It shifted a little bit, and I was able to peak my head through.

I saw a limp, tan hand a foot away and my heart stopped. "Jesse!" I tried calling his name, but there was no answer.

Then his hand moved and I heard him mutter something in Spanish. His voice got a hint of concern in it as he saw me, "Querida!" Jesse dropped to his knees next to me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I managed to whisper since that thing was crushing my chest. Looking up at him, I saw that he had an open wound starting at his temple and going down to his cheek.

"Let's get you out of here," he replied shakily. He started to push the thing (it turns out to be a seat) off me. He managed to get it off my chest, but it right below my breasts is where is stopped moving.

It was then that I realized that my right ankle was imprisoned and seemed to be crushed, and my side felt like it was on fire.

"This seat isn't budging," Jesse stated.

North-Bound Train

"We have to find him!" Shannon protested darting forward to where the front of the train should be.

"Shannon, slow down. Be careful," Cee Cee called going after her.

The girls came to what use to be the front of the train, but it is a big pile of rubble. The other train was no where in sight, it was probably behind that wall dirt and rocks. Cee Cee stood staring at the wall, trying to visualize where they were in the tunnel. Right before the crash, the train traveled about 60 feet into the tunnel. She decided that they were in the center of the tunnel.

Then a scream brought her back to reality.

Cee Cee looked over see Shannon frantically digging at a mound of dirt that has an arm sticking out. She continued to dig until most of his head was uncovered. By then, she tears stinging her eyes and dirt was mixed with the blood on her face. When she uncovered him, Shannon began to kiss every part of his face. Then she began to cry uncontrollably and head fell onto his shoulder.

"He's dead."

South-Bound Train

"Jesse, you have to find the others," I told him as he stopped trying to free me.

"I have to get you out of here," Jesse protested.

"You have to find the others. Gina's going to need you more than I do," I explained, "Go!"

Jesse reluctantly went, but with a last glance back at me. After two minutes of lying in an uncomfortable position, Paul crawled out from somewhere.

"Suze!" He cried rushing over to me and tried to help me out.

"It's no use. Jesse already tried," I relented. Paul still looked worried, but he moved closer and helped me, so that I was leaning on something instead of lying on the floor.

A few more minutes went by before Jesse finally came back with Gina. Gina was coughing and gagging a little, and Jesse made her sit down. Kelly then crawled over and curled into Paul's side. Paul wrapped his arms around her and they began rocking.

Then a spark zapped through the air above us, making us all jump.

"We're trapped down here," Jesse said, stating the inevitable.

I looked around and saw that everybody wore the same expression I had. Complete terror.

Jesse saw that I was scared, so he reach his hand over to me, and I squeezed for everything I was worth. For my life.

_Hope you all liked this chapter. It was a little sad, wasn't it. In upcoming chapters, you'll have to have a box of Kleenex with you, they'll be sooo sad. Review please, all reviews all accepted good or bad._


	3. Fire and worried love ones

_Querida1607- Thanks for the review! Hope you keep reading this story!_

_Lluvia- Thanks for the review! You're right, you are jumping to conclusions or not. hehehe. Don't mourn too much for David, you'll find out why in this chapter._

_Leash- Thanks for the review! I think a lot of chapters will be sad, and Jesse/Suze will be happy or will they. hehehe._

_Sing-to-the-stars- Thanks for the review! Don't panic, don't panic, I'm not that cruel._

_Thanks to everybody who reviewed (I got to stop repeating myself). Enjoy this chapter, and keep those reviews coming!_

Chapter 3

Outside the Tunnel

"Okay, the north entrance of the tunnel is blocked all the way through, so start digging in the south entrance," head rescue worker, Gregg Sandoval, announced to the rescue workers, "If you find anybody, bring them out and lead them to Dr. Fields, and go right back to digging."

As the rescue workers were about to go into the tunnel, a woman came through the crowd with a man following behind her.

"What happened!" she cried running up to Gregg.

"The L.A. train lost control in the tunnel and crashed into the oncoming train, the Carmel train. The trains are in the center of the tunnel," Gregg explained calmly, "The L.A. train was not supposed to take the tunnel to avoid collision. But because of the crash, the north entrance is blocked off."

"What about the passengers?" the woman asked.

"We're working on that now, the rescue team is digging in the south entrance as we spoke," Gregg answered.

"My daughter is in there! You have to get her out!" Mrs. Ackerman exclaimed.

"We will get you daughter out, but we will not step over anyone to do so," Gregg replied.

North-Bound Train

Cee Cee quickly knelt down next to Shannon and a dead David. She took his wrist and felt for his pulse. There was one.

"Please tell me I'm wrong," Shannon cried, tears streaming down her face.

"He's breathing, but barely. We have to get him out of here," Cee Cee explained as she began to dig the rest of him out.

Five minutes later, they were ready to lift him. Then Shannon dropped a bombshell.

"How are we going to get him out?"

South-Bound Train

Another spark zapped through the air, causing everybody to jump again. Then Paul suddenly jumped up, startling everybody to their feet, except me.

"The fuel line is leaking," Paul warned, "We have to get off the train now." He got back down to help me.

"You two go," Jesse told Kelly and Gina as he too started to help me.

Kelly and Gina moved to where our train car ended and the other car began to squeeze through. Paul, Jesse, and I all heard a zap, a shriek (make that two shrieks), and then Gina and Kelly ran back over to us.

"Fire!"

Outside the Tunnel

"What if something happened to her," Claudia Ackerman (A/N: Since the books don't say suze's mom's name, I just made it up.)

"I'm sure she's fine," Andy consoled placing a calming arm around her shoulders, "Jesse's in there too, he won't let anything happen to her."

"Dad!" a voice behind them called and a second later Brad and Jake came running up.

"What is it?" Andy asked.

"David was on one of the trains," Brad explained trying to catch his breath.

"What!"

North-Bound Train

"Mmmm..." Cee Ceethought their predicament through and she only came up with one conclusion, "Well, I guess we're going to have to dig our way out."

"Let's get to it then," Shannon replied kneeling down and starting pushing away dirt. Cee Cee joined her.

After a few minutes of digging, Cee Cee sat back and said, "This is pointless. All we're doing is separating ourselves from the train. We should just go back and wait for the rescue teams to find us."

"No!" Shannon yelled, "We can't! David might not have that much time. We have to keep digging!"

"Shannon, we can't," Cee Cee tried to explain, "We don't know how wide this wall is or how far the entrances are. Our best bet is to go back and wait, beside we can't possibly carry him the whole way."

Shannon was silent for a minute. "The other train!" she blurted out, "The people on it can help us or...or–"

"Shannon! You're talking out of fear," Cee Cee advised, "There is no way we will be able to get pass this." She gestured to the wall. She stood there a minute with her hands on her hips, watching Shannon stare at the wall.

Then Shannon suddenly spoke, "Do you smell that?"

"I don't smell–" Cee Cee sniffed, "Fire."

"There could be people nearby," Shannon said excitedly, "Help! Help!" she called through the wall, hoping someone would hear her.

"Shannon, there could be nobody there. It could just be the smoke filtering through the tunnel," Cee Cee replied.

Shannon sank back down to the ground, a dejected look on her face. She hugged her knees, "We're never going to get out of here," and she placed her chin on her knees and began rocking.

South-Bound Train

The train was now on fire in a lot of different places and it was quickly filling up with smoke.

"I think we're trapped," Gina squeaked with a terrified look on her face.

Those of us who can move looked around for a way out. I thought it wasn't going to well until Paul burst out:

"Over there."

We (meaning they) all looked at where he was pointing. There was a tiny little opening for someone to squeeze through.

"I'm not going to be able to fit through there," Gina said. You could tell she was scared without even looking at her.

"We'll have to make it wider," Jesse whispered. He had fear in his eyes, knowing that I won't be able to get out before the fire consumed the train.

Paul seemed to notice the fear in Jesse's eyes, since he said, "You help her. The girls and I will try to make the opening wider."

When Paul, Kelly, and Gina left, Jesse knelt down beside me, "We'll get you out of her." His hand caressed my cheek and then he tried to push the two seats off me.

I couldn't take it anymore. The tears I had been trying to hold back broke free and streamed down my cheeks. Jesse heard my cries and turned toward me.

"Jesse, it's no use! I'm never going to get out!" I cried. My eyes close, letting the warm, salty tears trickle down my cheeks.

"Querida, don't say that," Jesse whispered wiping my tears away and rested his hand on my cheek. I covered his hand with mine, hoping, praying he was right.

Outside the Tunnel

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Andy asked Jake and Brad. He was angry at his two eldest sons for not saying anything about their younger brother.

"He wanted it to be a surprise or some shit. It's real stupid if you ask me," Brad explained quite rudely.

"Nobody asked you!" Jake sneered slapping Brad upside his head.

"I can't believe this," Andy whispered his head in his hands.

"Is there anything on the passengers?" Jake asked his stepmother hopefully.

"No, not yet," Claudia replied placing a reassuring arm around his shoulders. Everybody knew he was worried about Gina.

He wasn't the only one worried. In the background, Adam leaned against the fence staring at the tunnel, a worried expression on his face.

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm almost done chapter four, and hopefully it will be up tomorrow._


	4. Explosion!

_Querida1607- Thanks for the review!_

_Sing-to-the-stars- Thanks for the review! I guess I forgot about her mother's name, thanks for telling me._

_I'm not sure when chapter five will be up, but hopefully it won't take too long. Keep reviewing and reading._

Chapter 4

North-Bound Train

Cee Cee knelt down next to Shannon and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, we will get out of here," Cee Cee consoled. She knew that it would take hours until rescue workers found them, but she didn't want to upset Shannon further. "You stay here and calm yourself, I'm going to see if there is anything I can do for David."

She got up and walked over to where David still lay. Cee Cee knelt down beside him and checked his pulse again. It was a little bit stronger, but still weak. Then she remembered her notes from the conference.

Cee Cee hurried back to the train to find her notes. She searched for her bag and found it wedged between two seats. She also found a first-aid kit, so she brought that and her bag back to David.

When she returned, Shannon was still in a fetal position, trying to control her sobs. Cee Cee flipped through her notes, searching for something that didn't need something she didn't have. She found nothing. Dejectedly, she opened the first-aid kit and started cleaning the gash on David's forehead.

As Cee Cee applied a bandage, David's eyes fluttered once, twice, then opened.

"Shannon?" he whispered.

"Shannon!" Cee Cee called over to the other girl, "Come quick!"

Shannon ran over to them, dropped to her knees, and smiled when she saw David's eyes open. New tears of happiness gathered in her eyes as she took his hand. They smiled at each other, and then he gently pulled her down for a kiss.

Cee Cee stood up and backed away to give them some privacy. She crossed her arms and smiled down at the two lovers. Then a thought crossed her mind and she grew sad. Adam. Her heart ached for him and she choked out a sob. One by one, tears slid down her cheeks. Cee Cee cried for loneliness, love, and her boyfriend.

Outside the Tunnel

"Okay, did you find anybody?" Gregg asked rescue worker, Tim McHaden.

"We found two women, a man, and three small children," Tim answered as the other rescue workers led the passengers with blankets around them to the triage area, "They were in the last car of the south-bound train."

Helen and Andy Ackerman watched expectantly at the passengers coming out, hoping that Susannah and David will come out.

"I'm not expecting David to come out, but I'm hoping they found Suzie," Helen said.

"Those passengers were in the last car, Suze was close to the front," Andy explained solemnly.

"Maybe one of them have seen her," Helen replied walking over to the triage area. Andy tried to stop her, but she was too far away.

Jake and Adam leaned up against the fence, deep in though. Each one of them thinking about the one they loved, trapped in the tunnel.

Triage Area

"Okay, you have two places broken in your leg, so I'm going to have you flown to the hospital via helicopter," Dr. Fields explained professionally.

Helen Ackerman walked up and spoke to the woman on the gurney, "Excuse me, hi, can I ask you a few questions?"

Before the woman could respond, Dr. Fields interrupted, "Ma'am, my patient needs to go to the hospital, I rather you don't hold her up."

"Really doctor I don't mind. I would like to help someone find a loved one," the woman convinced sitting up on the gurney.

"Alright, I'll go tend to the children," Dr. Fields replied and then left.

"Did you see my daughter in there? Brown hair, green eyes, 5'2?" Helen wasted no time in getting to the point.

"No, I'm sorry," the woman apologized.

"Oh...thank you," Helen said sadly. She turned around and looked at the tunnel, "Take care of her Jesse. Please."

South-Bound Train

"Okay, I think we have it wide enough," Paul announced walking back over to us, "Didn't get her out yet?"

"No, this thing hasn't moved," Jesse whispered wiping the sweat on his brow with his sleeve.

"Okay, um, I'm going to help them out, and then I'll come back and help you," Paul directed and at Jesse's nod, he left.

Jesse began to push again, but them he stopped, looking like he had an idea. "Try using your stomach muscles to push the thing while I push too," he advised.

On the count of three, I tried to push up, but pain shot through me like a lightning strike. It felt like someone stuck a knife in my side and was turning it. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it would hurt," Jesse said apologetically.

"No, ow, it's fine," I tried to assure him, and winced again.

"Where does it hurt?" Jesse asked his hand on my shoulder.

"My side, my ankle," I whispered as more pain gripped me.

"Okay," he moved so that he was almost behind me and slipped his arms under mine, "I'm going to try to pull you out."

As he gently tried to pull me, more pain hit me and I couldn't feel my ankle. "Owww!"

Jesse stopped and hugged me, "I'm sorry."

Paul then came back and began to help Jesse.

After two minutes, Paul went, "That leaky fuel line is going to cause an explosion. We've got to get out of here."

"You go, I can get her out," Jesse told Paul.

"It's going to take two people to–" Paul started.

"GO, NOW!" Jesse yelled at him.

When Paul reluctantly left, I turned to Jesse with tears in my eyes, "Jesse, go. Don't worry about me."

Jesse stared at me, perplexed, "I'm not going to leave you."

The tears now slid down my cheeks, "Please, go!"

"No, not without you!"

We didn't have to argue for long, because the train suddenly shook and then exploded. I saw a blinding light and then Jesse's dark form covered me.

_I know, I know, it's so sad. You're all probably in tears now. It's all going to be okay. Review anyway._


	5. Cave in!

_BuzyBee-Bri- Thanks for the review! I know, it was sad but this chapter should make you feel better._

_Missy Mee- Thanks for the review! It is a good story, of course I'll say that, it's my story (haha). _

_Querida1607- Thanks for the review!_

_Leash- Thanks for the review! Most people will be okay, but some will be seriously injured._

_Mediatorgrrl- Thanks for the review! Jesse is sweet, and I don't mind all the omgs. You don't have to wait any longer, here's more._

_Sing-to-the-stars- Thanks for the review! I could never kill Jesse, oops I said to much already. Please keep reviewing! Besides, it shouldn't be Jesse you're worried about (argh, I am such a blabbermouth). _

Chapter 5

T.V. Reporter

"Earlier this afternoon, the north and south trains crashed in the SunTop tunnel Rescue workers have freed passengers who were close to the south entrance, but the rescue team has not been able to continue due to an explosion that happened only a few minutes ago. Some workers have been injured trying to get out of the tunnel, so the head worker is looking for volunteers. If anyone would like to help the dozens of passengers still trapped in the tunnel, please don't hesitate to come down."

Outside the Tunnel

"Jake, come here," Andy motioned to his eldest son. Jake walked over to his father, knowing his father had something important to tell him.

"I want you to watch you mother," Andy whispered, "I'm going to volunteer to help find the passengers."

"Dad, I can't," Jake whispered back but a little bit louder.

"Why not? I need you to watch your mother," Andy begged.

"I was going to volunteer, I need to find Gina," Jake replied.

"I will bring you updates, I just need you to stay here," Andy compromised.

"No, dad, I can't. I have to find to find Gina myself, I love her and she's carrying my child," Jake protested, "Get Brad to do it, he's hanging around doing nothing."

"I already sent him home for upsetting your mother. Please, Jake," Andy begged once more.

"Alright, fine. Just give me updates every time you come out," Jake gave in.

Gregg called all the rescue workers and volunteers over and started to give them instructions. It was then that Andy saw Suze's friend, Adam, part of the volunteers. He didn't get a chance to talk to him though, because Gregg started to lead everybody into the tunnel.

South-Bound Train

"They survived, right? People can live through explosions, right? They have to be alive! They just have to be!" Gina cried hysterically at Paul.

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor," Paul admitted quietly. He too seemed to be scared like Gina.

Gina sank to the ground, crying. Paul got down next to her and embraced her. He rubbed her back and tried to soothe her with calming words. Then they both looked up at the train where smoke was coming off it in puffs. Nobody knew if Suze and Jesse were alive or...dead.

North-Bound Train

Cee Cee wiped her tears on her sleeve and walked back over to Shannon and David. "Lets see if you can stand."

Shannon and Cee Cee got on either side of him and began to push him upright. They almost had him sitting up when he grunted in pain and fell back on the dirt.

"Oh no, I didn't see this before," Cee Cee replied looking down towards David's abdomen.

"See what?" Shannon questioned then she gasped when she a medium-size piece of metal sticking out. "You have to get it out!"

Cee Cee moved to the piece of metal, reached for it, but then stopped, "I can't. If I take it out, he'll bleed to death before help gets here."

"We need help," Shannon exclaimed as she stood and walked toward the wall, "Help! Help!"

"Shannon!" Cee Cee called jogging over to Shannon, "You stay with him, call me if anything happens. I'm going to try to dig us out of here."

"But you said it wouldn't do any good," Shannon reminisced.

"I know, but we have to try. I'm not sure how long David can last with that thing sticking out of him," Cee Cee stated.

"Oh, okay," Shannon turned to go back to David then stopped, "Please hurry...I can't lose him."

"I will," Cee Cee smiled.

South-Bound Train

_Cough. Cough. Gagging cough. _Jesse cleared his throat, but it felt like he swallowed a bucket of smoke. He lifted his head and realized it had been on Susannah's shoulder. Jesse quickly picked the rest of himself off her, and then, before doing anything else, he spit a nasty substance out and realized it was blood.

He quickly forgot about it and focused back on Susannah. She was lying so still, her head turned to one side. A bruise covered her cheek and was a reddish color.

"Nombre de dios, I have to get you out of here," Jesse whispered. He went to move the seat off her, and it moved with ease. It seemed that the explosion had knocked it loose.

"Come on," Jesse whispered again slipping his arms under her and lifting her up.

As he walked to the opening that the others had left through, Jesse heard a rumble that sounded like rocks were going to fall. He carefully slipped through the opening and heard a squeal.

"Jesse! Suze!"

North-Bound Train

"We're going to get you out of here," Shannon told David stroking his hair.

"As long as you get out of here safely, I'll be fine," David said placing his hand on her cheek.

Shannon placed her hand on his and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," David whispered back.

Shannon looked over to see how far Cee Cee was, but when she turned back David's hand had slipped out of her grasp and his eyes were closed. "David!" Shannon screamed.

Cee Cee stopped digging and started going back to the young couple. But before she got far, dirt and rocks began to fall, knocking her to the ground. Shannon fell on top of David, and soon dirt was falling on all three of them.

Cave in.

_I hope you all liked this chapter, and I'll try to be quick about putting the next chapter up. Please review!_


	6. David, Suze, and Gina

_BuzyBee-Bri- Thanks for the review! Stop repeating yourself and you might just be overreacting. Please don't hurt me or I won't be able to write more of this great story._

_Sing-to-the-stars- Thanks for the review! Well...since you said please...I'll think about it. I love keeping people in suspense, but I hope you have enough fingers left to click on this story._

_You guys asked for more and I obeyed. Enjoy._

Chapter 6

Rescue Workers

"That cave in blocked our way through," Andy observed checking out the wall of dirt and rocks before them.

"There has to be a way through," Adam pushed rushing forward and tried to dig at the wall. After a few tries, he gave up, "It's no use, it's rock solid," and he sank to the ground.

"Okay, this is just a minor setback, but we'll manage," Gregg instructed, "I want you guys to split up. Half of you go down that tunnel, and the other half go down the other one."

As the rescue workers split up, Andy bent down to Adam. "Are you okay? You seemed a little upset," Andy asked concerned.

"I'm fine, except for the fact that my girlfriend was in a train wreck and this weekend was supposed to be a special one," Adam laughed it off, wiping the moisture building up in his eyes and stood up.

"That's why you joined the rescue team," Andy guessed standing up after Adam.

"Yeah, I couldn't just stand around and wait, wondering if she will be the next one led out. I can't let her get away without..." Adam stopped mid-sentence.

"Without what?" Andy questioned picking up his shovel and handing Adam his.

"Never mind," Adam replied taking his shovel and hustling off.

Outside the Tunnel

"Where's your father?" Helen asked Jake, who seemed to be in a trance staring at the tunnel.

Jake jumped from his reverie, "Oh, um...h-he went...um, he w-went to get y-you some w-water." When he finished, Helen was staring at him curiously.

"Are you lying to me? You are, aren't you? Aren't you?" Helen questioned with a playful smile on her face.

Jake gulped, "No, o-of course not." His voice had rose in defense against his mother.

"Jake," Helen pushed.

"Alright, alright, he volunteered to help with the rescue," Jake confessed feeling relieved of the guilt.

"What?" Helen snapped, the smile on her face completely gone, "I'm going after him." She started to walk towards the tunnel, talking the whole way, "What could he have possibly been thinking! He could be killed! I could already lose a son and daughter, I'm not about to lose my husband...again!"

Jake ran forward and grabbed her wrist, "Mom, dad wanted to do this. He thought it would make you feel better if he was helping, that way he'll be able to give you more information."

"Well, I guess it's okay, but I hope he's being careful."

North-Bound Train

David's hand twitched once, twice, then started moving across the dirt to the light pressure on his chest. His hand moved up onto the pressure and it turned it out to be Shannon's body. He opened his eyes and saw the top of her head. David moved his hand up through her hair and rested it on the side of her face.

Shannon's eyes flickered once, twice, three times, then slowly opened. Their eyes connected and they moved in for a kiss. "I'm glad you're okay," she whispered against his lips.

"Not for long. Find Cee Cee, I need her help," David directed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Shannon inquired getting more worried by the minute.

"Just do it," David replied and he shut his eyes to rest.

Shannon jumped up and went to find Cee Cee. She searched all over until she came to a long hump of dirt. Shannon moved some dirt away and found...Cee Cee!

"Cee Cee!" Shannon exclaimed rolling her onto her back, "Please, wake up, please!"

Cee Cee opened her eyes and immediately went into nurse mode, "Is David okay?"

"He wants your help," Shannon explained helping Cee Cee up.

The two girls walked over to David and he attempted to pick his head up. Cee Cee knelt down next to him and asked, "You wanted my help?"

"Yeah, I want you to take this metal thing out," David said trying to escape the pain. Shannon, who had sat on his other side, squeezed his hand and shook her head no.

"I can't, because you'll bleed to death," Cee Cee apologized.

"Please, I'm in a lot of pain. You can use something to cover the wound, please just take it out," David begged.

South-Bound Train

Jesse picked his head up from the ground, but as he did, dirt fell in his eyes. He sat up and tried to rub the dirt out of his eyes. As he got most of it out, he saw Paul and Gina both leaning over something. _Susannah!_

"How is she?" Jesse asked crawling over to them.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Paul implied sitting back.

Jesse moved closer to her and felt for a pulse. He searched for one and when he was about to give up, he felt a small thumping. "Come on, querida, open your eyes, squeeze my hand, anything to show me you're still with me," Jesse whispered holding her hand.

A tear had just slipped down his cheek, burning his open wound, when he felt a grip on his hand. Jesse looked down and saw green eyes looking back up at him.

"Querida," Jesse whispered stroking her cheek, returning her smile.

"Jesse!" Gina's voice called from behind him shattering the moment, and sounding tight and squeaky.

"What's wrong?" Jesse turned towards her and saw her face flushed and she was breathing heavy.

"I think my water broke!"

_I think this is my favorite chapter yet, hope you guys feel the same. Please review. I only got two for chapter five, I'm going to need a lot more to write chapter seven. REVIEW PLEASE!_


	7. Reunion in a Strange Place

_Siriusly Pranked- Thanks for the review! Don't worry, I don't think I'm going to kill anybody. Keep reading!_

_Sing-to-the-stars- Thanks for the review! Thanks for the compliment, it really meant something to me. Keep reading!_

_BuzyBee-Bri- Thanks for the review! Good job on not repeating yourself. Keep reading!_

_Mediatorgrrl- Thanks for the review! I am so glad that I freaked you out, I live for that. Hehehe. Keep reading!_

_Enjoy._

Chapter 7

South-Bound Train

"Ow!" Gina yelped as her first contraction hit her.

Jesse went over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Okay, do your breathing exercises. I'm going to go find you some blankets."

Gina grabbed his sleeve as he started to stand up, "What are you talking about? I'm going to get out of here in time, right?" She tried to make her voice seem fierce but the contraction stopped her.

"We could be in a situation that we'll have to have the delivery here," Jesse explained.

"I am not going to----Ow!" Gina yelled as her face contorted in pain.

Jesse stood up and, before he went to go get the blankets, he walked over to Suze. "How are you feeling?" Jesse asked kissing her cheek and then stroking it.

"Except for the fact that I am in complete pain, I'm just great," Suze replied sarcastically.

Jesse was silent for a minute and then he called, "Paul, come over here." Suze looked at him curiously as Paul came over to them. "I want you to take Kelly and Susannah and find a way out of here."

"What? No!" Suze cried staring at Jesse, shocked. She tried to sit up, but her side burst with pain and she fell back down.

"When you get out, leave them out there and come back with the rescue team to help me with Gina," Jesse instructed. At Paul's nod, he turned to Suze, "You have to get out and get help that I can't give you here."

"No! I can wait for the rescue team. I can. I'm not in that much pain–Ow," Suze begged grabbing ahold of his hand.

"Susannah, you have to go," Jesse insisted.

Paul knelt down and picked her up in his arms. "No, please, no! I want to stay with you!" Suze exclaimed as tears filled her eyes and one slipped down her cheek. Still, she held onto Jesse's hand.

"Susannah, listen to me," Jesse replied as Suze closed her eyes, tears still falling down her cheeks, "You have to go."

"No," Suze whispered. She opened her eyes and brought her hand up to brush against his cheek, "Don't make me go!"

"I'm sorry," Jesse whispered back to her and held onto her hand, "I love you too much."

That made Suze cry harder. "I love you, too," she said through her tears.

Jesse told them to go. As they walked, Suze looked over Paul's shoulder at Jesse. She cried at the thought that this could be the last time she sees him.

North-Bound Train

Cee Cee stood up and walked away, her hand to her head. Shannon stayed at David's side, trying to get him to change his mind. Meanwhile, Cee Cee stood there, contemplating on what to do.

"You can't want this," Shannon told him.

"I can't take it anymore. I'm in so much pain," David replied.

"But really—"

"I'll do it," Cee Cee interrupted coming back over to them.

"You will?" David asked happily.

"But?" Shannon started.

"Shannon, it's okay," Cee Cee assured kneeling down and taking her sweatshirt from around her waist, "When I pull it out, I want you to put the sweatshirt on it and start applying pressure, okay?"

"If you're sure," Shannon reluctantly agreed.

Cee Cee rubbed her hands together and took hold of the metal piece. As she pulled, David grunted in pain and Shannon whimpered at seeing him in pain. A few minutes had passed and the metal was still wedged in his abdomen.

"Cee Cee? David?"

Cee Cee and Shannon turned to see who had spoken. They saw Kelly Prescott standing next to Paul Slater, who was carrying an upset Suze.

"What are you guys doing here!" Cee Cee exclaimed running over to them.

"Looking for a way out," Paul stated setting Suze on her feet, but still keeping an arm around her waist.

"Is Jesse with you? Maybe he can help David," Cee Cee asked.

"He's back at the train with Gina. What's wrong with David?" Suze responded trying to hold back tears.

"He has a piece of metal in his stomach. Do you think we could take David back to Jesse?" Cee Cee asked again.

"It's worth a shot," Paul agreed. He walked over to David, leaving Suze with Kelly. With the help of Cee Cee and Shannon, he hoisted David up. "Okay, Kel, help Suze back to the train," Paul instructed and they started back the way they came.

South-Bound Train

"Okay, breath," Jesse directed as he got Gina through another contraction. As the contraction passed, he wiped Gina's face with the end of a blanket.

"That was the hardest one yet," Gina said as Jesse gave her a drink from the water bottle he found on the train. Then she grew distracted and then sad. "I wish you were here, Jake," she whispered.

_Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I'll need some reviews to continue writing, so please review! Keep reading and reviewing!_


	8. Surgery and Labor

Chapter 8

Outside the Tunnel

Jake paced outside the tunnel entrance, waiting for news, good or bad, on Gina. His stepmother was sitting over by the triage area, trying to calm her nerves. She had told him to try not to worry, but it wasn't working.

He ran his hand through his hair as he thought about the last time he had seen Gina and what made her get on the train.

"How could you keep this from me?" Jake yelled at Gina who had just stood up from the couch from where she was watching T.V.

"_Maybe because Suze told me you would probably react like this and I reluctantly agreed with her! If you want to yell at anybody, yell at Suze!" Gina tried not to yell but it was hard to keep her voice calm._

"_Don't blame this on Suze, you're the one who kept the secret!" Jake shot back. His voice seemed to pierce the walls._

"_Well, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I wanted my pregnancy to be a happy and pleasant one," Gina screamed at him. Now she had tears in her eyes._

_Before Jake could say anything, Gina continued, "But now I see that my dream is shattered. I also now know that Suze was right. You did overreact, in front of me and your daughter!" By now, tears were sliding down her cheeks._

_Before Jake could say anything or reach out to console her, she ran from him and out of the house._

Jake now felt guilty that he pushed her to get on the train and now her life, and possibly the baby's, is in danger. He wouldn't be able to take it if they died.

Then he had an idea.

He quickly looked over his shoulder to make sure his stepmother wasn't watching, and snuck away. Jake climbed a little ways up the mountain until he came across what he was looking for. A ventilation shaft. He looked over his shoulder once more to make sure no one was following him, and then moved closer to the shaft.

Jake glanced over his shoulder once again and climbed inside the shaft.

North-and-South-Bound Trains 

"How much further?" Shannon called over to Paul as she held onto the upper half of David.

"Not that far, I can see where we left from," Paul stated and hoisted David's legs up to get a better grip on them. A minute after he said that, they arrived back at the train. Jesse immediately got up and went over to them.

"I told you to find a way out not more passengers," Jesse said watching them as they placed David near Gina.

"You have to help him!" Shannon half-exclaimed, half-begged as she fell to her knees in front of Jesse.

"I will, I will," Jesse assured pulling the upset girl to her feet and walked them both over to David.

Jesse was so wrapped up with his new 'patient' that he didn't seem to notice when Suze collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Suze, are you okay?" Cee Cee asked her best friend, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Suze lied. She held her side and squeezed her eyes against the pain.

"Are you sure?" Cee Cee asked again.

"Yeah, you go help with David," Suze lied again sitting up to make it more convincing. Cee Cee reluctantly left and then Kelly walked over to the group.

As Kelly was walking past her, Kelly gave her a dirty look like Suze was faking the pain to get attention. "I hate you too, b," Suze muttered under her breath.

"Okay, Cee Cee be ready with that towel I gave you," Jesse instructed as he got ready to pull the piece of metal out of David's abdomen. As he pulled it, David grunted in pain and closed his eyes. When it was finally pulled out, Cee Cee covered the wound with the towel and started applying pressure.

After a while, Jesse praised her, "Good job, now slowly stop applying pressure, so I can bandage it." They did it, working together as a team. Then a scream ripped through their celebration.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww!"

Jesse suddenly turned his attention back to Gina. She was having another contraction, and was trying to do her breathing exercises. Jesse coached her through the contraction until it was over, and then his expression grew serious.

"This baby is coming. We're going to have the delivery here," Jesse explained.

"What?" Gina exclaimed.

Suze watched from afar as Jesse helped her youngest stepbrother and then her best friend. She was glad that he was getting experience to become a doctor and that he was happy to help/save people. But Suze just wished that her fiancé would notice her. Her side was on fire to the point that she could no longer sit up as was her ankle. She didn't want all the attention; she just wanted the pain to go away. Suze decided that maybe if she laid still maybe the pain would go away. Before her head even touched the ground, she blacked out.

Sorry it took so long to update. I was having computer problems, but enough with my problems. Please review, and I'll try not to take so long next time.


	9. A Baby's Birth

Chapter 9

North-and-South-Bound Trains

The sun beat down onto Suze's bare shoulders as she sat on the beach, looking out at the ocean. She leaned her head back, soaking in the sun's warmth. As she brought her head back down, Suze saw a tall, tan, latino guy striding towards her, looking handsome in his bathing suit. Jesse.

_Suze slowly took off her sunglasses as he sank down on the sand next to her. Jesse took her hand in his and ran his fingers over the ring on her right hand. The ring was beautiful. A large emerald in the middle surrounded by smaller diamonds. His hand then moved up to cup her chin and they moved in closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss. Then they fell back onto the sand still kissing, but it wasn't sand they fell on._

_It was…………………_

………_a soft, warm blanket!_

_As the kiss continued, Jesse's soft and gentle hands moved to the small of her back to untie her bikini top. The top fell away and suddenly Suze was really could even though Jesse was giving off some major body heat. Jesse kept on making love to her, but Suze was still shivering, so she couldn't get in the moment._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Owwwww!" Gina screamed as her umpteenth contraction gripped her. Then she continued with her breathing exercises as Jesse instructed her to. "I wish Jake was here," she breathed, her face red from the contractions.

"You're now 7cm dilated," Jesse told her from in front of her, "How are you feeling?"

Like I'm giving birth in a train tunnel," Gina shouted at him, "I want this child out now!"

"Okay, just stay calm," Jesse assured her just as Cee Cee came over with a towel and started dabbing Gina's face.

"Are we really going to have the delivery here?" Cee Cee asked Jesse in a whisper.

"If the rescue workers don't get here in time, we're gonna have to," Jesse answered.

"I can hear every word you are saying, so you can stop whispering," Gina interrupted the conversation, "Owwww!"

Jesse turned his attention back to Gina and his expression grew concerned, "Uh oh."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad you're okay," Shannon whispered to David from where she was snuggled up to him. She had her hand running softly along his wound and he says he hardly feels any pain when she does that.

"I told you everything would be fine," David whispered back in her ear while pulling her closer. Then, with two fingers of his other hand, lifted her chin so that their eyes met. "You're beautiful," he whispered and then pulled her toward him until their lips met in a loving kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? What is it?" Cee Cee asked looking at Jesse.

"Yeah, what is it?" Gina asked too, looking worried.

"You're fully dilated," Jesse answered.

"What? How could that be? She was 7cm two minutes," Cee Cee observed. She went back to dabbing Gina's sweat streaked face, but she still looked at Jesse as she dabbed.

"I don't know, but this baby is coming and it's not stopping," Jesse said as he looked down and then he abruptly looked back up, "The baby's already in the birth canal."

"Great, just great," Gina groaned throwing her head back, "It wasn't supposed happen like this. I was supposed to be in a nice, pretty, private room with Jake, not in a dark, damp, cold tunnel."

"Gina, listen to me," Jesse reached forward and pulled her head back to look at him, "You're not doing the baby any good by doing this. Now when the next contraction comes, I want you to push, okay? Can you do that?"

"Whatever stops the pain quicker," Gina agreed rubbing her stomach.

"Cee Cee, I need you to be ready with a clean towel for the baby," Jesse instructed Cee Cee. Cee Cee nodded.

"Ow!"

"Okay, it's time. Push," Jesse coached as he got ready to catch the baby. Over Gina's screams and anguished pushes, Jesse talked to her, willing her to keep on pushing. "You're doing great, just keep pushing and it will all be over with," Jesse coaxed, "………Okay, I can see the head. Give me one more big push and then you can relax."

Gina pushed hard for what seemed to be an eternity. Then the pain subsided and she heard her daughter's first cry in the new world. After the umbilical cord was cut and Cee Cee had cleaned her up and wrapped her in a towel, Gina was handed her daughter to hold.

She was perfect. A beautiful baby girl with a tiny curved nose, tiny delicate fingers, and………her father's eyes. The same eyes as Jake's. Gina was mesmerized, staring into those two small ovals of (A/N: If anyone knows what color Jake's eyes are, I'd really appreciate it).

As Gina held and rocked her baby, Jesse watched them. It felt good knowing that he helped deliver this new life into the world. He was praised for excellent job, but it was then that he realized that someone was missing. He glanced around the tunnel until his eyes fell on an unconscious figure.

Susannah.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I won't take so long with the next chapter, I'm writing it even as we speak. Please review! Please?


	10. The Plan

Chapter 10

North-and-South-Bound Trains

Jesse stroked her hair, lovingly and Suze wrapped her arms around him more tightly. She was still a little chilly, but being closer to him made her warmer. Jesse's hand caressed her cheek and fell to her chin, and they kissed again. His tongue teased her mouth until it finally opened for him. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, taking in the tastes of each other.

_The kiss broke apart and Jesse whispered, "I love you." She snuggled into his chest and whispered it back to him, smiling a satisfied smile._

_It was a while before she realized he was stroking just below her chest. The gesture lulled her to sleep, but she was jolted awake by a sudden stab of pain. She sat up in bed and held her side, trying to wish the pain away. Jesse came around her and started stroking her side again, trying to make her feel better._

_But the more he did it, the more it hurt. Suze couldn't take the pain, she wanted it gone. Then Jesse's foot knocked against her ankle and she cried out in pain. Tears filled her eyes at all the pain she was feeling._

"_Querida, are you okay?"_

_Jesse was talking, but she couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Why couldn't she? He was right behind her, but he sounded so far away._

"_Querida, open your eyes."_

_Open her eyes. But they were already open, weren't they? Tear-filled, but opened. She didn't know what he was talking about, and his voice was so far away that it was like he was talking into a pillow._

"Querida, please, open your eyes!" Jesse pleaded tears stinging his eyes as he desperately tried to wake Suze up.

Suze could hear the sadness in his voice. She didn't want him to be upset. So, she slowly opened her eyes and met Jesse's tear-filled eyes.

"Susannah, I'm so glad you're okay," Jesse exclaimed as he engulfed her in a big hug.

But as he hugged her, she couldn't keep herself from letting out an 'Ow'. Jesse instinctively let go of her and went all professional.

"Where does it hurt?" Jesse asked as he helped her lean against the rock wall.

Between spasms of pain, Suze told him where it hurt, "My side and my ankle are killing me!"

"Okay, hold still," Jesse moved closer to her, placed one hand on her shoulder, and, with his other hand, pushed into her side.

"Owwwww!" Suze screamed and pushed his hand away.

"I think you might have a couple cracked ribs," Jesse informed her.

"Great," Suze muttered, "What about my ankle?"

"I think it might just be sprained," Jesse replied as he pulled her into another hug. After a while, he said into her hair, "We have to get you out of here."

"What? Jesse, no!" Suze tried to call him back, but he was already walking away, motioning to Paul to come over to him.

"Okay, we're going to go with the first plan," Jesse told Paul and at Paul's nod, he continued, "You have to get out, for Susannah's sake. If she doesn't get help soon, her cracked ribs could puncture her lungs and she could die."

"What about them?" Paul questioned gesturing to Gina and David.

"I need to keep them here so I can keep an eye on them. Gina lost to much blood during the delivery and I don't have the right equipment to stitch her up. David's too weak to travel and he's losing strength every minute," Jesse explained.

They turned around to go back to Suze, but she had crawled over to Gina and the baby. (A/N: By the way, the baby's name is Ava.) Suze and Gina stopped their conversation as Suze looked up and saw Paul's and Jesse's eyes.

"NO! No, I'm not going," Suze yelled moving away as Paul knelt down to pick her up.

"Susannah, we've been through this already. You have to," Jesse urged grabbing her wrists before she could move farther away.

"Jesse, please. I didn't want to go the first time and I don't want to go now! Please!" Suze begged as tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Jesse cupped her face in his hands and said, "If you don't go now, you could die. I can't risk that."

Suze was silent for a minute, staring into Jesse's eyes and letting the tears fall slowly down her cheeks. "Alright, I'll go," she whispered. Jesse smiled and kissed her lightly but passionately on the lips.

As Jesse was wiping away her tears, Paul came over to pick her up. Jesse allowed him to, but then Gina stopped them.

"Wait, what about Ava?" Gina asked looking down at her daughter who had fallen asleep.

Jesse came over and knelt next to Gina, "She has to get out of here as soon as possible, so she's going with them."

Gina nodded understandingly and gave Ava a kiss on the cheek, "Be a good girl." Then Cee Cee came over and took Ava from Gina.

As Paul carrying Suze, Cee Cee carrying Ava, Kelly, and a reluctant Shannon started to leave, Suze looked over Paul's shoulder to Jesse.

"I love you," she mouthed to him.

"I love you, too," he mouthed back.

_Will they make it out this time or are they trapped in the tunnel forever? Find out on the next chapter of Sacred Memories. Please review! Please?_


	11. The Lone Savior

_I am soooo sorry for the extremely long wait. I had computer problems. America Online would not let me on at all, so I was using my brother's laptop. But them that crapped up and I had nothing. Then mine and my sister's computers went into the 'shop' and they're all fixed now. _

_I am going to be writing this story all the way through to the end and then I'm going to write my other story, After Two Years. Just mentioned that in case any of you were wondering. Another thing, I know in chapter ten I had CeeCee leave, but I'm changing it. She's going to stay with Jesse, Gina, and David. Enough stalling, here's the next chapter._

_Enjoy._

Chapter 11

TV Reporter

"It has been over four hours since the north-and-south-bound trains crashed inside this tunnel behind me. Numerous passengers are still trapped inside. Rescue workers and volunteers are working extremely hard to find these passengers, but no one knows where they are or...if they are even alive. I'm Virginia Techman for channel 6 news, back to you in the studio Bill."

Inside the Tunnel

It was cold and damp inside the tunnel. Every now and then a spark would come from the busted trains. The ladder was wet and slippery, but Jake kept a strong hold as he climbed down.

He reached the end of the ladder and jumped down to the ground. Jake brushed himself off and looked around the dark and dreary tunnel.

Jake saw a dark, looming shape ahead of him. He walked forward to find out what it was.

As he grew closer to it, the shape morphed into a train or what was left of a train. His eyes widened as he realized it could be Gina's train. He broke into a run, looking for any sign of people. Nothing.

"Gina!" Jake called out, but only heard his echo. He slowed to a walk and made the mistake of looking down. There, on the ground was a big splash of blood and sets of footsteps. "Gina!" he called again, with more hope that she was near this time. Jake started to run again and calling Gina.

He ran through the winding tunnels that seemed to grow narrower with each step. It was also rocky, but he managed to keep his footing. Suddenly, Jake heard voices in the distance and ran even faster.

When he ran into a clearing with another train, a scream welcomed him.

"Jake!"

He ran to her, fell to her side, and wrapped her up in his arms. It fell so good to hold her again despite where they were. "I'm never going to let you go again," Jake whispered into her ear.

"I'm so glad to see you. It's just to bad you couldn't see your daughter for the first time," Gina pulled back, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"What?" he held her at arm's length and stared at her.

"We had to get her out, so she left with Suze and them," CeeCee explained from her place on Gina's other side.

"She was beautiful," Gina described, "She has your eyes." She smiled at him as new tears filled her eyes at the thought of newborn daughter.

"It's okay, Gina, help will be here soon, and you'll be able to see your daughter again," CeeCee consoled and then she got up to see how Jesse was doing with David.

Gina and Jake exchanged another hug. "You're my savior," Gina whispered kissing him on the cheek.

"Anything for you," Jake whispered and kissed her lightly on the lips.

_Sorry if it is too short, but this kind of blah chapter. It's just a chapter for Gina and Jake. Will Jake get a chance to see his daughter and what happened to the others? Find out in the next chapter of Sacred Memories._


	12. Five are Rescued

_No more long waits. I am going to try not to take so long with the upcoming chapters. I hope everybody liked the last chapter. Here's the next one._

_Enjoy._

Chapter 12

Outside the Tunnel

"I can't take it anymore," Helen Ackerman declared pacing before Father Dominic, "They had to have found them by now. What is taking them so long? What if something is wrong? What if something happened to them?"

"Calm down, Mrs Ackerman. You have to be patient, these things can take time," Father Dominic soothed

"It has been over four hours! How long could it possibly take!" Helen exclaimed, "And where is Jake?"

"I'm sure he's just getting something for you," Father Dominic consoled, not sure what else to say.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Helen cried, "If anything happens to them, I don't know what I'll do!"

Inside the Tunnel

"Ow!"

They walked for who knows how long and Suze's pain has gotten worse. She could no longer feel her ankle and her side is exploding in pain like someone keeps stabbing her over and over again.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Ava was fine when they first left, now she won't stop crying. "What do I do?" Shannon asked rocking the upset child. Nobody answered her, seeing that they don't know what to do either.

"Are we...almost...there?" Suze asked Paul between spasms of pain. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back to try to rid herself of the pain.

"I don't know," Paul admitted, "I'm not even sure we're going the right way." He looked down at her with her eyes still closed as she let out a loud groan.

"We better get out of here soon. This dust is ruining my complexion," Kelly complained, "And can you shut that thing up. It's damaging my hearing."

Suze opened her eyes and glared at Kelly, and, surprisingly, so did Paul. "Maybe if I just hit her upside her head, she'll get at least some compassion," Suze whispered to Paul, burning holes in the back of Kelly's head.

"Don't," Paul warned, but he said it with a slight chuckle.

"Okay, maybe it won't knock any compassion in her, but it sure the hell would help soothe the pain I'm feeling now," Suze laughed putting an arm around Paul's shoulder to better steady herself.

"What are you guys talking about back here?" Kelly asked sticking herself into our conversation.

"Oh, we were just saying how terrible it is about your complexion," Suze answered sarcastically, but Kelly didn't pick up on that.

"Oh, thank you for caring," Kelly smiled, smiling that I'm-better-than-any-of-you smile. Then she went back to the front, pushing Shannon out of her way, who almost dropped Ava because of the action.

"One slap," Suze pleaded with Paul when she saw what Kelly did.

"No," Paul resisted.

They continued on in silence until Shannon ran ahead. "Do you guys hear that?" she called back with a huge smile on her face. Everybody ran forward to where she was.

"We're saved!" Kelly exclaimed as she began to dig at the dirt.

Paul placed Suze down on the ground to help dig and gave her Ava to hold so Shannon could help too. They dug until they heard voices and shovels clanging. Then they all started shouting at once.

"Help, help, we're here! Help!"

A small but still big enough to fit through opening was dug and Suze's stepfather, Andy, stuck his head, "Is everybody okay?"

"Yeah, except Suze and we have a newborn here," Paul answered.

"Okay, put them through first," Andy instructed. Shannon handed Ava through first and then she helped Paul slide Suze through next. Then Kelly, Shannon, and Paul went through.

"Is this everybody?" rescue worker, Tim, asked.

"No, there's still a few back at the train," Paul explained, "I can show you where they are." He offered and moved to the opening.

"No, all five of you need to get out and checked," head rescue worker, Greg, intervened then he turned to the rescue workers and volunteers, "Tim, Andy, and Adam, help me take these guys out, everybody else keep on digging."

As they walked the short distance to the entrance, Adam came up to Suze. "Is CeeCee okay?" he asked with worried look on his face.

"Yeah, she's fine," Suze replied, "You should be really proud of her of what she did."

_Did you like it? Please be honest, and please review! Will the others make it out safely, too or will they be buried alive? Find out in the next chapter of Sacred Memories._


	13. Hospitalized!

_I'm hardly getting any reviews for this story, and I'm getting really upset. tear slides slowly down cheek If you guys don't like it where this is going, tell me and I'll stop writing it. But I don't want to do that because the story is going to be getting interesting in the next couple of chapters. I trying not to beg, but it's starting to get hard watching my sister get reviews and not me. Please, I'm begging you. gets down on two knees _

_Enjoy._

Chapter 13

Outside the Tunnel

"Oh my god!" Helen shrieked as Suze, Paul, Kelly, Shannon, and Ava were brought out, "Oh my god! Suzie, oh my god! Suzie, you're okay!" She ran over to her daughter, who was placed on a stretcher to be checked out by Dr Fields. Then she saw her daughter's pain stricken face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Suze lied trying to sit up.

"Suzie, you can barely sit up. Lie back down," Helen gently pushed Suze back down on the stretcher. Then Dr Fields came over from checking out Ava.

"Okay, what do we have here?" Dr Fields asked.

"My side and my ankle," Suze pointed out, wincing at the pain. She ignored the shocked and terrified stare she got from her mother.

The doctor worked silently on Suze for a few minutes until she finally spoke, "Okay, you have a few cracked ribs and a badly sprained ankle. I'm going to fly you to Carmel Hospital in the helicopter with the infant." Dr Fields smiled at them and then walked away to help someone else.

"Mom, I can't go!" Suze exclaimed.

"Suzie, don't be silly. You're badly hurt, you need to go to the hospital," Helen argued.

"I can't. Jesse still hasn't come out, I need to wait for him," Suze cried trying to hold back the tears threatening to come. Just then, people came over to help put her in the helicopter, "Mom, please!" A tear escaped down her cheek.

"Suzie, you have to go. I'll see you at the hospital," Helen said.

Suze was placed in the helicopter and the door closed. She pressed herself against the window and looked down at the tunnel. Her beloved Jesse was still trapped inside and she didn't know if he was going to make it out.

At the Hospital

Suze was placed in a room an hour after she was brought in. Her ribs were wrapped up, so that she didn't damage them further, and her ankle was iced for twenty minutes to get the swelling down and then it was tightly wrapped up. Her mother arrived when she was being wheeled to a room. Suze didn't say anything to her mother, she already knew that her mother knew she didn't want to be here, that she'd rather be at the tunnel waiting for Jesse.

She sat up in the hospital bed, arms crossed and staring at the wall. Helen sat at her daughter's bedside, not sure of what to say to her. Then Helen cleared her throat and started to talk, "How are you feeling?"

Suze turned away from the wall and looked at her mother. "I want to go back to the tunnel," Suze declared.

"Honey, the doctors say if you walk on your ankle, you could injure it again. You need to stay in bed," Helen softly replied, "I'm going to leave, so you can rest up. I'll bring you updates if you want." She stood up and walked to the door.

"Fine," Suze said curtly, crossing her arms again and sliding down in the bed. When her mother left, she looked out the window at the darkening sky. "Please be safe Jesse," she whispered.

_Hope you all liked it. I'll try to be quick with the next chapter. Will Jesse be safe or will Suze have to let him go and move on...without him? Find out in the next chapter of Sacred Memories._


	14. Breaking Out

_Thanks for all the reviews! I guess begging really does work. Okay, I have nothing else to say, so here's the next chapter._

_Enjoy._

Chapter 14

_This is so boring_, Suze thought as she turned onto her side, carefully so that she didn't hurt her ankle or ribs. _Why hasn't mom come back yet_. She turned back over to her back and stared up at the ceiling. One ceiling dot. Two ceiling dots. Three ceiling dots. Four..._What am I doing?_ She heaved a sigh, _Lying here doing nothing is what I'm doing_. Suze sighed again and turned her head to look out the window. One green leaf. Two green leaves. Three..._I'm doing it again! Where is my mom!_

Five more minutes went by as Suze got more frustrated with every passing minute. Six more minutes. Seven minutes. Eight. Nine. Ten. She can't take it anymore, she needs to know what is going on down at the tunnel. Then Suze looked over at the window and an idea came to her.

Suze sat up slowly to make sure her ribs didn't start aching in pain. When they didn't, she threw the blankets off and swung her legs over the bed. Nothing hurt...yet. Suze leaned over to the chair next to the bed and took her jeans. She pulled them on, careful not to disturb the cast on her ankle. Then she unbuttoned the hospital gown and tossed it behind her on the bed. With that gone, Suze could better see the bandages, which start at her waist and goes up under her arms. She pulled on her tang-top and then her sweatshirt, zipping it up halfway. Finally, Suze slipped on her clogs.

Then came the hard part.

She stood up, but the excess weight on her sprained ankle caused pain to shoot her ankle and she fell back onto the bed. "Ow," Suze whispered, but she wasn't giving up. She stood up again, putting all her weight on her good ankle.

"Okay, I can do this," Suze coaxed herself. Steadying herself, she reached over and took the crutches that were propped up against the wall.

Suze hobbled over to the window and looked over her shoulder to make sure nobody was coming. Then she opened the window all the way, and slipped the crutches out and propped them against the outside wall. Good thing she was on the first floor. She leaned on the window sill and slipped one leg over the edge, and then carefully brought her injured leg over.

As she turned around and took her crutches, Suze whispered into the night air, "I'm coming Jesse." Then a warm breeze blew by, caressing her cheek the same way Jesse always did. As the breeze passed, a tear slid down her cheek like slowly melting ice.

_I'm sorry it's too short, but this chapter and the next one are kind of filler chapters. But the ones after that should really begin to heat things up, I promise. Will Suze be able to save Jesse or will someone stop her? Find out in the next chapter of Sacred Memories._


	15. Going after Love

_Thanks to everybody who reviewed! This is another short and maybe dull chapter, but chapter sixteen will heat things up a bit. So, don't give up on me. Here's more._

_Enjoy._

Chapter 15

It took Suze over a hour just to get away from the hospital. No, she wasn't walking slow. She just had to keep stopping, because she was going around the back of the hospital and there being a lot of windows, a hospital staff member could walk by and see her. Suze definitely did not want to get caught, she needed to make sure Jesse makes it out okay. Since her mother hadn't come back yet, Suze figured that nobody found the others. _If they're not going to do anything, then I'm going to take things into my own hands_, she thought.

She made her way away from the hospital and started to go to the tunnel, making sure nobody driving by saw her and would ask questions she didn't want to answer. Finally, Suze saw the crowd of people and reporters around the entrance of the tunnel. As she grew closer, the noise level went up three or four octaves, but the noise faded as her mind wandered to Jesse. Where was he? Did they get to him? Was he being led out as we speak? A million questions buzzed around in her brain as her heart ached for him. _I love you, Jesse, please come out safe. I can't live without you._

"Susannah Simon, what are doing out of the hospital?"

_Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but this is just a filler chapter leading up to the juicy climax in the next chapter. Will Suze be taken back to the hospital or will she be allowed to stay? Find out in the next chapter of Sacred Memories._


	16. The Search is Off

_Thanks for all the reviews. And to those of you who read my latest story, Incomplete, I'm leaning towards making it a full-length story. I'm not sure yet. But anyway, here's sacred memories._

_Enjoy._

Chapter 16

Outside the Tunnel

"Susannah Simon, what are you doing out of the hospital?"

Suze froze at the sound of the voice behind her. She didn't want to turn around, 'cause she knew if she did, she was going to face a big lecture from her mother. Suze also knew she couldn't ignore her mother, so, against her will, she turned around to face her enraged mother.

"Hi, mom. How are you doing?" Suze replied sweetly.

"Not too good, considering that my daughter and stepson has been in a train wreck. My stepson hasn't been rescued and daughter just broke out of the hospital where she is supposed to be resting," Helen answered.

"Mom, before you get mad...okay, before you get even more mad, I couldn't stay there," Suze explained.

Helen raised her eyebrows.

"Well, um...you were taking to long and I...needed to know...how Jesse was," Suze finished quite lamely and nervously.

"Oh really?" Helen said, "Suzie, you were supposed to stay in the hospital. I told you I was going to come and tell you any news about Jesse and the others."

"I know, but you were taking too long and couldn't wait anymore, so I came down," Suze whined.

"You shouldn't have left," Helen repeated. Just then, Father Dominic came up to them.

"Your mother is right, Susannah," Father Dominic agreed.

"No! No, you're both wrong!" Suze suddenly exclaimed, "I need to be here. For Jesse." Before either one of them could speak or stop her, she turned around and walked away.

As Suze walked closer to the entrance, she saw that the rescue workers and volunteers were starting to come out. She saw her stepfather, Andy, and her friend, Adam, and went over to them. "Did you find them? Are they okay? Where are they?" Suze questioned looking from Andy to Adam and back again, hopefully.

After she asked the questions, Adam quickly walked away with upset look on his face. Then Andy decided to to tell her something she really needed to know. "The search has been called off. Nobody has been found since your group came out."

"What!" Suze exclaimed. Then, before her stepfather could say anything else, she dropped her crutches and ran over to the head rescue worker, despite her now throbbing ankle. "How can you call off the search!"

Inside the Tunnel

CeeCee moved to where Jesse sat on the ground with his head in his hands. "They should have found us by now," CeeCee observed, not sure what to say, "It couldn't have taken the others this long to get out."

"I don't think they're even looking for us," Jesse admitted not picking his head up. He was deep in own thoughts. The look in Susannah's eyes as she left for the last time killed him. Jesse didn't like seeing her so upset, but he knew she had to get out and get help. He did the right thing, didn't he?

_Again, I'm sorry if the chapter is too short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Will Suze kill the head rescue worker for calling off the search? Was Jesse right in sending Suze out of the tunnel as quickly as possible? Find out in the next chapter of Sacred Memories._


	17. Breakdown

_Thanks for the reviews! Here's more._

_Enjoy._

Chapter 17

Outside the Tunnel

"How can you call off the search!"

"We haven't found anybody else down there, and I can't risk my rescue workers and the volunteers who have donated their time to help in this tragedy," Gregg calmly explained, "If nobody else is down there, why keep searching."

"Nobody else? Nobody else! My fiance is still trapped inside along with my stepbrother, my two best friends, one of which just delivered her baby and only got a few minutes with her. So you can't possibly be calling off the search, because people I love are still down there!" Suze exclaimed.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but the search is over," Gregg insisted and started to walk away. Suze stopped him.

"No! The search is not over!" she grabbed the worker's arm.

"Miss, I'm sorry," Gregg apologized and walked away.

Suze watched him walk away, tears welling up in her eyes. Then she turned and faced the tunnel as she heard her mother approach her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Suzie..." Helen started, but Suze stopped her.

"Mom, please," Suze begged, wanting to be alone. Helen hesitated for a minute, but then walked away.

"No," Suze whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. "This can't be happening," she said a little louder, "Jesse, no, you can't be gone." Then, looking up at the tunnel with tears flowing down her cheeks, she shouted, "YOU PROMISED!" Suze sank to the ground, tears still falling down her face. "No, no, no, no. NO!"

Suddenly, Suze felt two strong arms come around her and, instead of picking her up like she thought, the person knelt behind her and just held her. Together, they both sobbed, mourning the loss of people they both truely loved.

Inside the Tunnel

"She was beautiful," Gina told Jake who sat beside her holding her hand, "I can't wait until you get to see her."

"I'm sure she was as beautiful as you," Jake complimented. Gina smiled and layed her head on his shoulder, and Jake put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Okay, David, the bleeding has stopped, so you can now sit up, but not all the way up," CeeCee explained tying a towel around David's wound. Then she helped him lean against what was left of the train, and then she took another towel and put it behind his head as a pillow. "I'll come check on you in a little bit," CeeCee said and walked over to where Jesse still sat with his head in his hands.

"Jesse, I'm sure we'll get out of here soon," CeeCee reassured him as she sat down beside him.

"I promised her we'll all get out of here," Jesse replied

"And we will," CeeCee insisted resting her arms on her knees.

"I don't think so," Jesse declared and he got up and walked away.

TV Reporter

"Six hours ago, two trains crashed inside this tunnel, trapping more than a dozen people inside. Rescue workers and volunteers worked long and hard to help the people stranded in the tunnel. One last group was rescued and since then nobody else has been found. Workers have called off the search, even though some of the people behind me are saying they still have loved ones inside. Head rescue worker, Gregg Sandavol, has tried to reassure people that nobody is left inside. Whether there are people inside or not, the search is over, and this tragic day can finally be put away. Thank you and good night."

_Did you like it? Will Suze be able to move on without Jesse and has Jesse given up on trying to get out? Find out in the next chapter of Sacred Memories._


	18. I'm not giving up

_Twinkle-Star15- Thanks for the review! Thanks for the correction, and I don't mind you being picky. If it helps me write better than be picky all you want. Here's more._

_Mediator girl- Thanks for the review! Well, you figured me out, but I don't have to save them all especcially Jesse. If I wanted to, I could kill Jesse right now. Just kidding, I could never kill Jesse. Here's more._

_Okay, since I've been updating like everyday, I need reviews! Reviews keep me going. I know that some of you may be to lazy to log in, that's why you can send anoymous (I know I spelled that wrong) reviews. Please people I need reviews. please, please, please, PLEASE!_

_Enjoy._

Chapter 18

Inside the Tunnel

"Okay, guys let's go," Jesse declared walking back over to the group and then he said to CeeCee, "Can David walk?"

"Well, I'm sure he can, but I--" CeeCee started to explain, but Jesse cut her off.

"Let's go then. Jake, you carry Gina, and CeeCee, walk with David to make sure he doesn't fall," Jesse instructed.

"Jesse, what are we doing?" CeeCee asked after she had helped David to his feet.

Jesse stopped walking and turned around to her, "We're getting out of here." He then turned back around and started walking to the same path the other group took.

Outside the Tunnel

Suze and Adam had sat in each other's arms crying, but now they still sat there, faces dry yet tear-stained, not daring to move. They also had Shannon with them, who had joined them in their grieving process.

"He can't be gone," Shannon whispered as her head rested on Adam's shoulder.

"I know, it doesn't seem real," Suze whispered back with her head on Adam's chest. She looked down at the engagement ring on her right hand. Once again, tears filled her eyes. _We were supposed to get married in the summer, _Suze thought, _Now none of that can happen._ She took a deep shuddering breath and began to slide the ring off.

Then she stopped.

"No, this is not the end," Suze declared and stood up from Adam's embrace. Adam stood up after her with Shannon slowly following.

"Suze, what are you talking about?" Adam asked placing both hands on her shoulders.

"They're not dead. They were fine when we left them," Suze explained, "I'm not giving up. If the workers won't look for them then I will." She started limping over to the entrance to the tunnel, but Adam grabbed her shoulders.

"Suze, you can't go in there. You can barely walk," Adam said.

"You know, I would have thought that since CeeCee is still in there, you wouldn't give up. But I guess I was wrong," Suze replied twisting out of his grasp.

"Suze, no, you can't go in there. It's too dangerous," Adam persisted grabbing Suze's arm.

"No! I'm not giving up and you can't stop me," Suze declared again and then she ran from him. She waited until nobody was looking and before the entrance was sealed up. Then she made her move and she ran back into the tunnel. Without realizing it, the ring had fell off her finger and landed on the ground outside the tunnel.

_Did you like it? I know it is kinda short, but I'll try to make the next ones longer. Will Suze find Jesse and the others or will they all perish in the tunnel? Find out in the next chapter of Sacred Memories._


	19. Last Five make it out

_Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are being good in reviewing, thank you so much. Keep up the good work, and you're reward: chapter 19. Here's more._

_Enjoy._

Chapter 19

Inside the Tunnel (Suze)

Suze stumbled through the tunnel, trying to remember the path they took to get out earlier that day. _Nothing looks familiar,_ she thought almost tripping over a large rock. She continued along, hoping something she recognized would jump out at her._ Maybe they're not too far ahead,_ Suze thought again. It was worth try.

"Jesse!" she called.

"_Jesse!_"

"_Jesse!_"

The echo bounced off the walls of the tunnel, coming back to her. There was no answer. Suze let out frustrated sigh and kicked a stone in the path, but that was mistake. She had kicked the stone with her bad foot and that sent a wave of pain up her ankle.

Suze fought fiercely to blink back the tears burning the back of her eyes, and called to him one last time, "Jesse!"

Outside the Tunnel

Adam paced outside the tunnel, fighting with a problem. He shouldn't have let Suze go back in there. He should have stopped her, done something, anything but let her go in there. Now what was he supposed to do? If he told her mother what she did, he might be blamed for not stopping her.

Truth was he didn't want to stop her. Like Suze, Adam also thought the others were still alive. If CeeCee were dead, he would feel it his heart, and right now his heart was telling him that CeeCee was not dead.

Uh oh. Suze's mother is coming over here. What should he do? He can't run and hide, she had already seen him, and she would probably chase him down. Besides, that was childish.

"Adam!" Helen called to him and then reached him, "Have you seen Suzie? I thought I saw her over here a minute ago."

"I...um...well, you see..." Adam stuttered.

Helen waited patiently and curiously for him to continue.

Inside the Tunnel (Jesse&others)

"Jesse, are sure you want to do this? We could just--" CeeCee asked him while keeping her pace with David's slow one.

"We're not going back," Jesse assured not looking back, "If we are going to get out of here, sitting back at the train won't do a thing." He continued through the tunnel with the others following, navigating the path with not so much ease.

"Jesse, just lis--" CeeCee started, but Jesse interrupted her.

"No!" Jesse snapped, "No, we are not going back!"

CeeCee and everybody else were silent for the rest of the walk, everybody worried that if they did say something they would get their head bit off by Jesse like what happened to CeeCee. Then Jesse began to hear things ahead of them in the tunnel. Jesse stopped.

"Did you guys hear that?" Jesse asked looking back over his shoulder.

"Here what?" CeeCee asked coming up next to him.

"Voices," Jesse simply said and continued to walk forward. Everybody followed until there came more distinct voices and the sight of the moon's glowing light. Everybody started to run forward, including David, and they didn't stop until they reached the end of the tunnel and emerged into the cool, fresh night air.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by people. Some of them asking how they got out, others taking them over to get checked out by the doctor. All the while, Jesse breathed a sigh of relief now that he can finally go see how Susannah was doing at the hospital.

Inside the Tunnel

Suze continued along the dark path, now sure that this was not the same path that had gotten them out of the tunnel earlier in the day. She clutched her side as it began to hurt again, and she wished she had some painkillers to stop the pain. Suddenly, Suze fell to her knees, crying out in pain. She put her head to her knees and closed her eyes against the pain, tears sliding out of her closed eyelids.

_Did you like it? Is it interesting? Juicy? Suspenseful? Will Jesse realize that Suze went in after him? Will Suze be left for dead in the tunnel? Find out in the next chapter of Sacred Memories._


	20. Dying Together?

_Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I really appreciate the reviews. You all gave me something, so I will give something to all of you. Chapter twenty. Here it is._

_Enjoy._

Chapter 20

Outside the Tunnel

Jesse sat patiently on the gurney as Dr. Fields applied anestetic to the wound on the side of his face. When they first came out, the doctor immediately went over to David and after a thorough examination, she had him airlifted to the hospital with Shannon clinging to his side. Then Dr. Fields attention went to Gina and then she was taken to the hospital, Jake riding in the helicopter with her. CeeCee just had her cuts and scrapes attended to, and then she was back in Adam's comforting arms.

"You were cut a little too deep near your eye, so you're going to need stitches. It's not too serious, though. I'm going to go pack my things up and I'll come back when the helicopter is ready for you," Dr. Fields explained.

Jesse nodded and watched the doctor walk away, and got down off the gurney. His feet had just touched the ground when Susannah's mother and stepfather came over to him with Adam and CeeCee behind them.

"How is Susannah doing at the hospital?" Jesse asked anxiously.

"Well, Jesse, she was doing fine until..." Helen started and then trailed off.

"Until what? What happened?" Jesse questioned, a worried expression painted on his face.

"Nothing critical, I assure you," Helen reassured, "But Suzie broke out of the hospital."

"What!" Jesse exclaimed, "In her condition she shouldn't have left. She should have known that. Where is she now?"

"The last time I saw her, she was over with..." Helen turned to look at Adam, "Adam." CeeCee, Andy, and Jesse looked at Adam, who had brought his gaze up from the ground when he heard his name.

"Do you know where Susannah is?" Jesse asked taking a step closer to Adam.

"I wouldn't...I mean, I don't know...where she is," Adam shrugged looking back down at the ground.

"Adam, if you know where she is, please tell me," Jesse said pleading with his eyes for Adam to tell him where Susannah was.

"Okay, okay fine," Adam caved taking a deep breath before continuing, "Suze went back into the tunnel."

"What!" Jesse, Andy, and Helen exclaimed in unison. While Susannah's mother and stepfather tried to get more information out of Adam, Jesse became lost in his own thoughts. _She must have gone in to find us,_ he thought, _Susannah really doesn't give up. That's why I love her so much._

Suddenly, something caught his eye over by the entrance to the tunnel, something that shined in the moonlight. Curiously, Jesse walked over to it, the others still deep in conversation oblivious to Jesse walking away. When Jesse got over to it, he picked it up and realized what it was. Susannah's engagement ring. He squeezed his hand closed over the ring, and closed his eyes, letting the emotions that he felt the moment he found out that Susannah had gone back into the tunnel pour over him. Then Jesse was pulled from his thoughts.

"Okay, everybody stand back. We're going to close up this entrance," Gregg instructed. Jesse heard a cry come from Susannah's mother, and that's when he saw that the entrance was lined with explosives. He ran over to the head rescue worker.

"You can't block the entrance," Jesse replied, "Someone's still in there."

"If I have to say this to one more person, I am going to explode. No one is in there," Gregg said.

"No, my fiancee is in there looking for me. She doesn't know that I made it out," Jesse explained, "Please, I need to go get her."

"You can't go in there," Gregg insisted, "We going to close up this tunnel up and hopefully be able to put this all behind us. Now, please step away."

Jesse moved away reluctantly and stared at the tunnel. He wasn't giving up. Susannah risked her life to go back into the tunnel to find him, and so he wasn't going to give up so easily. Jesse walked over to the entrance to the tunnel and acted like he was saying one last goodbye to Susannah. Then when nobody was looking, he ran into the tunnel.

"Susannah!"

Jesse called her name several times, each time his voice getting just a little bit louder. He had just walked a few feet into the tunnel when he thought he heard a low groaning sound. Jesse turned his head in every direction, trying to find the source of the sound. Then a loud explosion rang out behind him, sending him flying through the air until he landed on the cold hard ground.

Everything went dark after that.

_Did you like it? Please review._


	21. Wake Up

_Leash- Thanks for the review! Sorry there wasn't a interesting line, I kind of forgot to put it. Sorry again. Here's more._

_x-jenny-x- Thanks for the review! I'll try not to let anyone die, but I can't promise anything. Here's more._

_Hotapps- Thanks for the review! Here's more._

_Mediator girl- Thanks for the review! Here's more._

_The-girl-who-likes-dolphins- Thanks for the review! Here's more._

_Enjoy._

Chapter 21

Inside the Tunnel

A loud explosion rang out behind Jesse, sending him flying through the air until he landed on the cold hard ground. Then everything went dark after that. Smoke from the explosion fogged up the tunnel so that you weren't able to see in front of you, behind and to either side. All that could that be seen was a dark, unconsious form lying to the side of the tunnel.

_"What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time"_

The body lay completely still. Nothing moved except for the occasional falling of rocks knocked loose from the explosion. The figure had reopened the wound on the side of their face, more particularly the part near their eye. His breathing was shallow, but at least he was alive. _Cough_. _Cough_. Jesse's eyes flickered a few times and then finally opened. He winced at the pain near his eye when his eye opened. He moved into a sitting position, and touched his eye with his hand and felt blood.

Jesse staggered to his feet, but immediately fell back down to the ground from dizziness. _The cut must be deeper and dangerously closer to my eye than I thought,_ he thought. Jesse tried to stand up again and succeeded by keeping a hand on the wall of the tunnel to steady him. He squinted his eyes to look around the dark and smoke filled tunnel. Jesse coughed again and saw something near the wall a few feet away.

He walked cautiously toward it, silently hoping and praying that it would be Susannah. When he was close enough, Jesse saw that what it was it was buried in dirt and rocks. Jesse knelt down and brushed the dirt off and pushed the rocks away. His heart nearly stopped at the next thing he saw. Brown hair. Jesse rushed to get the rest of the dirt and rocks and wound up coughing a few more times. Sure enough, there she was.

_"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

Jesse rolled her on to her back and gasped. Susannah's beautiful face was smeared in blood with her long brown hair sticking it. Forcing himself to look away from her bloodied face, he took her wrist in his hand and felt for a pulse.

"Come on, Susannah," Jesse urged in a whisper as he searched frantically for a pulse. He stared at her lifeless face, waiting in anticipation for her to wake up. She never did. Jesse refused to give up and so he did anything he could to revive his querida. Then the most wonderful thing happened.

Susannah's eyes fluttered once, twice, then slowly opened. "Jesse?" It came out in hoarse whisper, but he still heard it.

_"All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here"_

Jesse's eyes filled with tears of happiness and he went down to her and engulfed her into a hug. "Susannah, querida, I'm so glad you're okay," Jesse whispered into her hair as tears ran down her cheeks. He pulled back and just cradled her in his arms. Suze brought her hand up and touched his wound. Jesse flinched.

"Where's--(cough)--where's everybody else?" Suze asked stroking his cheek.

"They're safe. I came back in to find you," Jesse explained taking her hand and rubbed his thumb over her soft and dusty skin.

Suze was going to say something, but she quickly shut her eyes and squeezed them.

"Susannah? Querida, are you okay?" Jesse asked worriedly.

Suze shook her head and held her side as tear escaped from her closed eyelids. Jesse wiped the tears from her eyes and decided to see what was causing her pain. He unzipped her sweatshirt and pushed her tang top up off her stomach. The bandages were torn and started to fall off. Jesse tore off some fragments hanging off the bandages and saw something underneath the bandages. A bruise. He pushed back more of the bandages and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Suze asked with her still closed.

"I think you did more damage to your ribs," Jesse explained running his hand over the bridge and Suze flinched from his touch.

"Is it bad?" Suze asked again, opening her eyes and looking at Jesse for the truth.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but your ribs could wind up puncturing your lungs," Jesse explained again, taking her hand again and squeezing it.

_"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

"Why did any of this have to happen?" Suze questioned tears filling her eyes once again and one sliding down cheek.

"I don't know, Susannah," Jesse whispered, "I just don't know." He wiped her tears away, but his own tears slid slowly down his cheek as he watched her squeeze her eyes in pain. Jesse pulled her into hug and just held her. Held her and not letting her go, not wanting to ever lose her.

_Did you like it? I'm sorry if the chapter is short, if it's a good length that's fine too. But I hopefully think that the next chapter will be longer. Now on to everybody's favorite lines. Will Suze and Jesse make it out or will they die in the tunnel in each other's arms? Find out in the next chapter of Sacred Memories._


	22. Another Cave In

_Graceappleo- Thanks for the review! Here's more._

_X-Jenna-X- Thanks for the review! Here's more._

_Szabatka2- Thanks for the review! I hope this one is long enough, if it's not I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Here's more._

_Leash- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the fun, exciting lines. Here's more._

_There is one song in this chapter. It is sang by Hilary Duff. Enjoy._

Chapter 22

Outside the Tunnel

"Noooooooooo!" Helen screamed tears pouring down her cheeks as she buried her face in her Andy's shirt front, "My baby girl! No, no, no! This can't be happening!" She continued to cry as her husband tried to comfort her.

_Cry love  
Cry war  
Cry innocence  
That is lost forever more  
Cry joy  
Cry thief  
Cry beautiful  
That is just beyond belief somewhere_

"I know, I can't believe it either," Andy soothed rubbing Helen's back in a calming manner. As she continued to cry into his shoulder, he looked up at the tunnel with tears glistening in his eyes, "Oh, Suze, why did you go back in there?"

"Do you think they're still alive?" CeeCee asked staring up at the tunnel.

"I don't know," Adam answered coming up behind CeeCee and putting an arm around her shoulder, "I'm not sure if anyone can survive that kind of explosion."

"Well, from what I learned from the medical conference, I don't think Jesse survived. He might have been in the range of the explosion," CeeCee explained and then couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Tears slid rapidly down her cheeks. She turned around and sobbed into Adam's shoulder.

_Cry at the end  
Cry cause it all begins again  
Here you are  
And so am I  
And we cry_

Paul held a white orchid in his hand as he walked up to the tunnel. He took a deep breath and began to talk, "I'm sorry for everything I put you through Suze. I guess I could never grasp the fact that your heart belonged with Jesse. Now I do, and now you and him can be together without me torturing you. Suze...you were the most amazing person I had ever met and strong...and stubborn," Paul hesitated clearing his throat before saying the words he never wanted to say, "Goodbye, Suze." He then tossed the flower in front of the now sealed entrance and walked away.

"Okay, we need everybody to vacate the premise. There's nothing else to see here," Gregg instructed as he got together some equipment. CeeCee looked around and realized for the first time that nothing was left at the site, and that brought new tears to her eyes. "This day is just a horrible memory now," Gregg replied and walked away with a few other rescue workers.

Inside the Tunnel

Jesse held on to Suze, rocking her and stroking her hair with his hands. He didn't know how long they sat like that, but suddenly Suze pulled away from him and stared him straight in the eye.

"Are we going to get out?" Suze whispered begging him with her eyes to say yes. She didn't want him to say that there was no hope of them getting out, and Jesse didn't want to believe that. Jesse looked away, but Suze turned him back to look at her, keeping her hand on his cheek, "Answer me."

Jesse took a deep breath. "Yes. Yes, we are," Jesse answered with a determined look on his face and began to pick Suze up in his arms, but then he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Suze asked staring at him with worry.

"Did you hear something?" Jesse asked back listening intently to something Suze didn't hear.

"No..." Suze stated cautiously.

"I thought I heard something that sounded like rocks tumbling and--" Jesse started to explain, but was interrupted by dirt and rocks falling. Another cave in. Jesse threw himself on top of Suze, to shield her from the dirt and rocks.

_Cry alone  
Cry to me  
Cry freedom  
Then let yourself be free  
To shed the tears  
That have to flow  
To hold somebody close to you  
And then to let them go_

Dirt and rocks continued to fall and then the last of the cave in fell. Jesse slowly picked himself off of Suze and saw that she had fear in her eyes as she whispered to him.

"Are we buried further in this place?"

Jesse gently stroked her cheek. "No. No, we're not," Jesse said not all that sure.

Suze grabbed Jesse and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'm scared," Suze cried.

Jesse wrapped his own arms around her and soothed her, "I know, I kno--" He was interrupted by the feeling of the ground shaking under them. Suze picked her head up from his shirt and looked up at him, tears slick on her cheeks and fear evident in her eyes. Then the ground collasped and Suze and Jesse both fell through the ground. Falling.

Down. Down. Down.

_Cry at the end  
Cry cause it all begins again  
Here you are  
And so am I  
And we cry_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Did you like it? Another cliffhanger, I know, but I love leaving you guys hanging. Is this end for Suze and Jesse and will have to say goodbye Suze's friends and family? Find out in the next chapter of Sacred Memories. Please review. Please!_


	23. Remember

_Szabatka2- Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Yes, I will be making more stories after this one, and of course they will be Jesse+Suze. Here's more._

_4EVERxME- Thanks for the review! I'm so jealous of you, I don't get out of school until june 16. It's not fair, but I'll try to hurry with the updates. Here's more._

_Graceappleo- Thanks for the review! Here's more._

_Enjoy._

Chapter 23

Inside the Tunnel

Jesse wrapped his own arms around her and soothed her, "I know, I kno--" He was interrupted by the feeling of the ground shaking under them. Suze picked her head up from his shirt and looked up at him, tears slick on her cheeks and fear evident in her eyes. Then the ground collasped and Suze and Jesse both fell through the ground. Falling.

Down. Down. Down.

They hit the bottom of the ground with such force that they were thrown apart, each landing far away from each other and some dirt and rocks falling on them. Everything was calm after that. Dust from the dirt still lingered in the air, but slowly very slowly settled to the ground. Two figures lay on the ground, lifelessly.

Then the big, tan hand started to move and moans escaped his sore lips. The cut on the right side of his face was now crusted with blood. A bruise was now forming on his right cheek, and his lip was cut and bleeding. Jesse picked his head up from the ground and coughed a few times courtesy of the dust. He pulled himself, painfully, up to a sitting position. Jesse blinked a few times see through the haze of dust. That's when he saw the lifeless body a few feet away.

Jesse hurriedly crawled over to her despite the pain he was feeling all over from the fall. He rolled her over and tried to find her pulse. _Come on, come on,_ Jesse thought. Then he felt a small pulse, but it felt like it was going to stop with each faint thump. He grew worried. This was it. The one thing he thought he wasn't going to happen until a long, _long_ time from now. Susannah is dying.

He could barely hear her breathe, but he watched her chest rise and fall ever so slowly with each trembling breath. Jesse took her hand and leaned in close to her, "Susannah, querida, please, don't do this to me. I can't lose you." But it was no use. Suzannah strained herself too much and caused her ribs to crack again. Right now, one of them is probably close to puncturing her lungs and if that happens, her lungs could fill with blood and she could die.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Jesse said picking her up in his arms. Then he stood up and looked up at where they fell through the ground. There was pieces of ground above them, sticking out in different shapes and sizes that he could Jesse could use to climb to get to where they were. Jesse placed Susannah on one that was low in reach all the while he was talking to her.

"Pull through this, Susannah. Please, remember when I proposed to you..."

_Suze stood at the mirror, smoothing down her short black ruffled skirt and then fixed her hair in the half up half down style. Then she heard her mother calling from downstairs, saying that Jesse had just arrived. Suze smiled and stepped out of her room. When she got to the top of the stairs, she saw Jesse standing just inside the door and her smile got bigger._

_She walked down the stairs and when she got down to the floor, Jesse took her hand. "You look amazing," Jesse whispered directing her out the door._

_"You don't look too bad," Suze smiled. Jesse was dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a long-sleeved black button up shirt. They got to the car and Jesse opened the door for her. Then Jesse walked around the car and got in. Suze and Jesse talked on the way to the restaurant. They had a nice dinner and it was late when they finished, so Suze figured that Jesse was going to take her home. Wrong._

_"I want you to take you somewhere first," Jesse explained as he started the car. As she nodded okay, she realized that Jesse seemed nervous all of a sudden. Suze was going to say something, but decided that maybe he was just nervous at driving so late at night. She could relate, sometimes it made her nervous too._

_They drove on in silence until Suze got curious at where she realized they were. "The observation point? Why are we here?" Suze asked _(A/N: You should all remember this place from book #3)

_"You'll see," Jesse replied showing off his gorgerous smile as he got out of the car. Suze followed him, full of curiosity. She followed him over to the edge where he was looking up at the stars._

_"Is this why you brought me here?" Suze asked casting a glance his way then looking back up at the night sky._

_"Yeah, it's so beautiful up here," Jesse answered then lowered his gaze to her sparkling green eyes, "You're beautiful."_

_Suze blushed and looked down, a smile escaping her lips._

_"Susannah?"_

_She looked up and saw him staring at her intently and fumbling with something in his pocket. Their eyes locked. "Yeah," Suze responded._

_Jesse took a step closer to her and took one of her hands. He took something out of his pocket and cleared his throat, "Um, querida." Suze looked on in curiosity, a smile playing on her lips._

_Then, to her surprise, Jesse dropped down to one knee and opened the small box he held. There, sitting on satin cushion, was a diamond ring! One large diamond in the middle with smaller diamonds around it. "Querida, will you marry me?" _(A/N: Everybody should remember that Suze isn't wearing the ring, since it fell off.)

_Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened, and she didn't know why but tears sprang to her eyes. Jesse stared awaiting an answer, and Suze said the only thing she could think of. "Yes!" she exclaimed and as he stood up smiling, Suze through her arms around his neck. Jesse smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. Then he pulled her toward him and she met him halfway in a completely passionate kiss._

Tears filled Jesse's eyes as he remembered that day and to think that they could never spend the rest of their lives together. He shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. He can't think like that. Susannah's going to get help. He then lifted her up to the next level and something happened.

"Jesse?"

Her voice was soft and strangled but he could still hear her. Jesse hurriedly climbed up to the next level, trying not to fall, and rushed to her side. "It's okay, querida, I'm right here," he assured taking her hand. Jesse was so relieved to just see her eyes open and looking up at him.

"What--(cough)--happened--(cough)?" Susannah coughed squeezing his hand, but it wasn't that hard. It seemed like her strength was slowly slipping away from her.

Jesse blinked back tear. _Don't show fear, _Jesse thought, _If you do, she will get scared and you won't be able to be strong for her._ He took a deep breath, "We just fell through the ground, but don't worry I'm going to get us out of here."

"I'm not worried," Susannah coughed again and gave him a weak smile. Then she closed her eyes.

"Querida...Susannah, stay with me," Jesse encouraged her desperately.

She opened her eyes and let out a shallow breath. "I'm so tired," Susannah replied quietly, her eyes half closed.

"I know, querida, I know," Jesse said with worry and fear in his voice, "But you have to stay with me." He stopped and looked up and then continued, "We're almost to the top, and then it's not that far to the entrance. Okay, can you stay with until we can get you some help?"

Susannah closed her and nodded with a smile.

"Okay, Susannah, I just want you to squeeze my hand every once in a while so I know that you're still with me. I'm going to talk to you to keep you with me," Jesse said picking her back up in his arms, "...Remember that we're going to get married, and have a family together..."

_Did you like it? I know, this chapter is probably the saddest of them all, but I hope that won't stop you from reading. How long will Suze live and how long can Jesse keep her alive? Find out in the next chapter of Sacred Memories. Please review! Please? Please? Don't make me start begging, alright I'm already begging. PLEASE!_


	24. Almost There

_Hotapps- Thanks for the review! Here's more._

_Mediatorgrrl- Thanks for the reviews! I know, I am evil and I'm sorry you cried. Do you need a tissue? lol. I'm glad you think this one of the suspenseful stories you have read in a long time. Here's more._

_4EVERxME- Thanks for the review! Here's more._

_Leash- Thanks for the review! Here's more._

_That-girl-who-likes-dolphins- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think the last chapter was one of the sweetest along with being sad. Here's more._

_Okay, before I get to the chapter, I just want to tell everybody that this story is close to the end. I just have one more chapter after this and then an epilogue (Did I spell that right?). Don't worry, I have a lot more mediator stories coming, I think. I would really appreciate it if you guys would check out my story, Life and Death. It's not a mediator story, it's a general hospital one, but you don't need to know anything about the show to read it. If any of you have any questions about the four main characters, I'll be happy to tell you. Anyway, back to Sacred Memories._

_Enjoy._

Chapter 24

Inside the Tunnel

"Jesse," Suze gasped struggling to breathe and trying take steady, even breaths, but it wasn't working. Jesse had just placed her on a ledge which is just one below the ground they were on before they fell. When he pulled himself up next, he saw that she was having a hard time breathing.

"Susannah!" Jesse cried taking hold of her hand and squeezed it, hoping that his strength would go to her and keep her living. He wasn't ready to let her go. Not now. Not ever.

"It's--It's getting harder to breathe--breathe with every passing minute," Suze still gasped for breath, practically squeezing the blood out of Jesse's hand.

"Querida, it's okay. We're almost to the top and then we can finally get out of this tunnel," Jesse explained as scooped her up in his arms and tried to blink back tears. Suze closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, querida, no, you are not giving up. I am going to get you out and you will get help," Jesse urged as a tear escaped down his cheek. He put her up on level ground and when he pulled himself up, his heart stopped.

Her eyes were still closed and she had grown pale.

Outside the Tunnel

"Are you almost ready?" Andy asked his wife who held a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a tissue in the other.

Helen wiped her wet eyes one more time and nodded. Andy then led her to the tunnel entrance where Suze's friends were leaving flowers and belongings as a memorial. There was a bunch of flowers, a couple pieces of jewelery, one photo of Suze and one of Jesse, and one framed photo of Suze and Jesse together, smiling and happy with their arms around each other.

Helen almost choked on a sob as she saw the photos. She knelt down and placed the flowers in front of the framed photo. She touched her daughter's smiling face and her eyes grew blurry from new tears. "Goodbye my sweet angel," Helen whispered kissing her fingers and then touching the picture again.

"It doesn't seem right," CeeCee said from where she stood at the edge of the crash site with Adam and Paul on either side of her, "for Suze and Jesse to be dead. I mean, they don't deserve this."

"I know," Adam and Paul agreed in unison. They watched as Suze's stepfather led her mother away in tears, which made them become teary-eyed themselves. Then they all looked up at the tunnel, wondering why this day happened and why Suze and Jesse were chosen to die.

Inside the Tunnel

"Susannah!" Jesse exclaimed with fear evident in his voice and eyes. He searched frantically for a pulse, and found one. Unfornately, it was extremely weak and it looked like she was done fighting.

_"Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly"_

"Susannah, please, don't do this. Please!" Jesse begged tears starting to fall slowly down his cheeks. He squeezed her hand and shook her shoulder to try to get her open her eyes. "Please, stay with me!"

_"The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh"_

Jesse wiped the tears from his eyes and picked her up in his arms. "This is not the end, Susannah. I'm not giving up on you," Jesse insisted and then kissed her cheek and started walking.

_"Na na na na na na na"_

"I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't"

Suddenly, Jesse felt her head leaned against his shoulder. He looked down and saw that her eyes were opened. Half opened, but still opened. "I knew you would fight this, Susannah," Jesse whispered not stopping his pace.

_"Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly"_

"The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh"

Suze looked up at him, tears filling her eyes with what she wants to say. "There's just one thing I wanted to say to you...I'm sorry we couldn't get married and share our lives together," Suze began, Jesse tried to stop her from saying any of this but Suze continued on, "and...I love you."

_"I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by"_

Jesse couldn't stop the lone tear that slid slowly down his cheek and landed on Suze's pale and peaceful face.

_Did you like it? Okay, I think this is the saddest chapter of them all. Hope you all had tissues with you as you read it. Is it too late to bring Suze out of the tunnel? Will Jesse have to bury her inside the tunnel? Find out in the next chapter of Sacred Memories. Please, please, please review!_


	25. We made it!

_SergeantLover91- Thanks for the review! Here's more._

_That-girl-who-likes-dolphins- Thanks for the review! Here's more._

_Chickenwing- Thanks for the review! Here's more._

_4EVERxMe- Thanks for the review! Here's more._

_Mediatorgrrl- Thanks for the review! Here's more._

_Enjoy._

Chapter 25

Inside the Tunnel

"Susannah!" Jesse cried, "Please wake up, stay with me." He squeezed her hand and she stirred a little. Jesse was relieved, but that little scare pushed him into a run instead of a walk.

Jesse ran through the tunnel, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he came to the entrance of the tunnel. The entrance was blocked by a wall of dirt. He didn't let that stop him though.

He placed Suze on the ground and then immediately started to dig at the wall. Jesse didn't stop digging for anything, but one thing did stop him for a second. A small, scared voice. She called his name so sudden, it took him by surprise, and he turned around to see her eyes still close but she was trying to breathe. Jesse then began to frantically dig at the wall. He didn't stop until he could see the morning sunrise and they could both fit through the opening.

Jesse picked her back up in his arms and ran out into the morning light. "Help, someone. I need help here!" Jesse shouted to anybody who was around. Then he saw CeeCee, Adam, and Paul walking away from the tunnel, but they turned around when they heard his shout.

"Jesse! Suze!" CeeCee exclaimed as they all ran up to one another then her expression went from excitement to worried when she saw Suze, "Suze, oh my god!"

"We have to get her to the hospital!" Jesse instructed.

"Okay, I'll call an ambulance," Adam said taking out his cell phone.

At the hospital

The ambulance got to the site ten minutes after Adam called it and the paramedics immediately took charge of the situatiion. They took Suze out of Jesse's arms and strapped her on to a gurney. One of the paramedics, a short blonde male, placed an oxygen mask over Suze's nose and mouth while the other one, a blonde female, checked her condition. Jesse rode in the ambulance with her, holding her hand and talking to her while the paramedics confirmed what Jesse knew about her condition. Suze had severely cracked her ribs again, and one of them had punctured her right lung and was slowly filling with blood.

They arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later, and Suze was rushed into the hospital and into an exam room where Jesse was forced to leave her side. He was pacing the waiting room for a few minutes when CeeCee, Adam, and Paul came in followed by Suze's stepfather and Suze's tearful yet happy mother. Jesse explained Suze's condition to her mother and stepfather, and then for two hours everybody waited worriedly for any news.

Suddenly, the exam room doors opened causing everybody to stand up from their seats, and Suze was wheeled out and down the hall away from them. A doctor came over to them and introduced himself as Dr. Ryan Coleman.

"How is she?" Helen asked after she shook the doctor's hand.

"Well, we were able to wrap up her ribs and drain the blood in her right lung," Dr. Coleman explained as everybody gathered around him.

"Can we see her?" Jesse asked.

"She hasn't regained consiousness yet, but she's showing excellant progress, so yes," Dr. Coleman continued to explain, "I'll take you all down myself, but one in the room at a time." They followed the doctor down the hall, around two corridors, and all the way down another hallway. Her room was the last room on the right. Then the doctor walked back down the hall, leaving them outside Suze's room.

"Jesse, you go in first," Helen said.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go first," Jesse offered.

"No. I need to gather up my courage to see her like that," Helen assured taking a deep breath.

Jesse nodded and reached for the door handle. He walked into the room and saw her hooked to many different machines. Jesse moved closer to the bed and sat down in the chair beside it. He took Suze's hand and began to talk to her.

"I told you I'll get you out of there," Jesse boasted but then grew serious, "I'm sure you trusted me the whole time. Truth is I was a little scared back there. I was so scared that you weren't going to make it."

"I had complete faith in you." Jesse looked when he heard a soft voice, and saw that she was awake and staring at him with her beautiful emerald eyes.

He smiled at her and she returned his smile, and they just sat there like that, enjoying each other's company. Until Jesse spoke, "I think it's time something was returned to you." Suze looked at him curiously as he took something out of his pocket. Then her eyes widened with realization as she saw him holding her engagement ring. Jesse took her right hand and slipped the ring back on to her finger.

Suze looked down at the ring and then up at him, tears filling her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Jesse whispered back and then he pulled her into a hug. He then pulled back and, staring into her eyes, kissed her. When they finally pulled apart, Jesse sat back in the chair and Suze leaned back into the pillows. Jesse stroked her cheek and cupped it.

"As soon as you get out of the hospital we're going to have that wedding," Jesse replied.

All Suze could do was smile.

_Did you like it? I know this chapter is short and it's the last one. But have no fear, I have an epilogue coming. And that one will be long. I promise you that. Well, I don't have anymore interesting lines, but here's one more:_

_Suze and Jesse finally get married, but can they make it work after all that's happened? Stay tuned for an extra special story finale of Sacred Memories._


	26. Epilogue

_4EVERxMe- Thanks for the review! I'll think about maybe making a sequel._

_Hotapps- Thanks for the review!_

_That-girl-who-likes-dolphin- Thanks for the review!_

_Mediatorgrrl- Thanks for the review!_

_Enjoy._

Epilogue

_Three months later..._

The tragedy has been over for three months, one of which Suze spent in the hospital recovering and the other two was spent planning for this day. Suze's and Jesse's wedding. It was beautiful June weather for a wedding. It was being held at the Carmel country club, outside in the gazebo. The color theme was white and silver, so naturally there was white and silver ribbons and balloons, and white roses.

One by one people were arriving and finding their seats in the nice warm weather as the bride watched them from the room where she and her bridesmaids were waiting. Suze turned from the window and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was strapless and it had swirls of silver and beads on it. It was a simple dress, and her hair cascaded down in curls.

"Ohhhh, I can't believe this actually happening!" Helen exclaimed rushing into the room to envelope Suze in a giant hug, "I can't believe my little girl is getting married!"

"I know," Suze whispered returning her mother's hug. They pulled apart and Helen moved behind her to pin on her veil as Suze watched through the mirror. After the veil was on and fixed, mother and daughter just stood like that looking at each other in the mirror.

Then Helen broke the silence. "Suzie, are you sure you don't want Andy to walk you down the aisle?" she asked.

"I'm sure," Suze took a deep breath and turned to face her mother, "It wouldn't feel right."

"I know, you're father should be here," Helen agreed in a whisper while touching a lock of her daughter's brown curly hair. Then their mother-daughter moment was shattered when the bridesmaids burst into the room.

"Oh. My. God. People are just flowing in, the seats are almost filled," Gina, the maid of honor, exclaimed holding her dress as she walked over to Suze and Helen. Gina's dress was a white strapless one with a silver sash tied at the waist. CeeCee's and Shannon's dresses were similar, but theirs had thin straps and the hem ended at the knees. All their hair were curled and pinned back in the half up half down style.

"Well, I guess the wedding will be starting soon," Suze smiled excitedly, but as she walked back to the window she realized she had millions of butterflies in her stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse stood at the window, watching guests make their way from their cars to their seats in front of the gazebo. He took a deep breath. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. In less than a hour, he and Susannah will be married.

Suddenly, his best friend, Peter, came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Nervous?"

"Yeah, excited too," Jesse tried to laugh, but it came out in nervousness.

"We have fifteen minutes before everything starts," Peter explained.

"It's really happening," Jesse whispered looking back out the window, "Susannah and I are really getting married.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's time. Everything is ready. The guests were waiting patiently in their seats while talking with the person sitting next to them. Jesse was standing at the end of the aisle with Peter standing next to him. Jesse took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Then it was starting.

CeeCee and Shannon walked down the aisle first, and then came Gina. Jesse heard a squeal come from the crowd and he looked over and saw Ava smiling at her mother from her father's arms. He smiled, soon it would him and Suze who have a baby. Then came the most beautiful bride ever. Susannah.

She walked down the aisle carrying a white rose bouquet, and each step she took caused his heart to beat faster with anticipation. This was actually happening. Then she was beside him. Suze handed her bouquet to Gina, and Jesse took her hands in his.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony," Father Dominic began the ceremony as Suze and Jesse stared into each other's eyes, "If anybody has a reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Nobody spoke, even Paul stayed quietly and surprisingly happily in his seat.

"Now, Jesse, repeat after me," Father Dominic instructed, "I, Jesse, take thee, Susannah, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I, Jesse, take thee, Susannah, to be my lawfully wedded wife," Jesse repeated looking deeply in her beautiful green eyes.

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"For better, for worse."

"For better, for worse."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"For richer, for poorer."

"For richer, for poorer."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part."

"Susannah, repeat after me," Father Dominic turned to her, "I, Susannh, take thee, Jesse, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I, Susannah, take thee, Jesse, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"For better, for worse."

"For better, for worse."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"For richer, for poorer."

"For richer, for poorer."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part."

"May I have the rings please?" Father Dominic asked and Gina and Peter handed him the wedding bands, "Jesse, place this ring on Susannah's finger and say 'with this ring I thee wed'."

"With this ring I thee wed," Jesse slid the ring onto her finger.

"Do you promise to love and to honor her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Susannah, place this ring on Jesse's finger and say 'with this ring I thee wed'."

"With this ring I thee wed," Suze slid the ring onto his finger, looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Do you promise to love and to honor him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Father Dominic smiled, "You may kiss the bride."

Jesse leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity and when they pulled apart, Gina handed Suze back her bouquet and they proceeded down the aisle as husband and wife.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding pictures took forever to take. After the family pictures were taken, it was the bridal party's turn. The photographer had them walking all over the grounds. Then the bridal party was allowed to go in, but the bride and groom had to stay for more pictures. It felt like an eternity before Suze and Jesse were finally allowed to go in.

They made their rounds to all the tables, greeting people and having people congradulate them. Then they finally sat down with their dinner and began eating. About halfway through the meal, Gina came over carrying Ava.

"Suze, can you watch her for a minute? I need to get a drink," Gina explained putting Ava in Suze's arms.

"You're drinking with your daughter here?" Suze questioned.

"No, are you kidding! I just want a root beer," Gina said over her shoulder, "Do you think I want her picking up bad habits?"

Suze shook her head in amusement and looked down at the little girl in her arms. Ava's eyes going all over the place and so were her tiny hands. She sat Ava up on her lap, and the baby tried to grab the tablecloth. Suze laughed and looked up and saw Jesse watching her. "What?" she asked lowering her eyes back down to Ava.

"You look great with her," Jesse answered and as he spoke, Ava whipped her little head around to see who was speaking. He laughed and rubbed her little head. Ava stared at him and then grabbed his finger. Jesse and Suze laughed as he tried to get his finger back, and Ava laughed at Jesse trying to get it back.

Then Jake came over to the table and the little girl let out a loud squeal. "Well, I guess mommy got tired of you," Jake replied taking the girl from Suze's arms. The little girl smiled as if agreeing. Jake came and took the little girl just in time, because the DJ started talking just then.

"If you all turn your attention to the dance floor, it's time for the bride and groom to share their first dance as husband and wife," the DJ stated.

Jesse stood up, took her hand, and led Suze smiling to the dancefloor. He put his around her waist and she placed her hand on his shoulder. The music started playing and they began to sway to the music.

_"What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
Its almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you dont think Im crazy when I tell your love is here and now."_

They stared at each other and smiled. Suze leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips, but just as she was about to pull back, Jesse deepened the kiss.

_"A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this."_

The kiss broke off and they continued to stare into each other's eyes. They were in their own little world and no one can touch them. It was just them, nobody else.

_"Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I cant explain.   
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake..Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this"_

_"Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this."_

Suze and Jesse continued to sway to the music, perfectly content with each other. "I love you," Jesse whispered in her ear and a smile on his face.

"I love you, too," Suze whispered back, her smile getting bigger.

_"The speed of waiting love of all.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..."_

_"Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this." _  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reception was practically over, since most of the guests were leaving. Suze stood outside the doors with her mother and Gina, saying goodbye and thank you to the guests. Gina was holding a sleeping Ava, who was wrapped sercurly in a warm fuzzy blanket. The three of them continued to chat about the day and how perfect everything was. Suze had taken off her veil earlier in the evening, and now she rubbed her arms from the chilly night air.

Catching her off guard, Suze felt strong warm arms wrap around her. She smiled.

"I saw you shivering from inside," Jesse said leaning in close to speak in her ear. His breath tickling against her skin.

"Well, you knew exactly what I needed," Suze replied smiling, turning her head a little to look at him. Jesse nuzzled her nose and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She leaned back in his embrace, perfectly happy.

_Did you like it? As I was writing this, I decided that I will make a sequel to this one. So be on the lookout for it. Please review! Please, please, please, please review!_


End file.
